The Affair
by L'Vanna
Summary: He broke his promise that it would never happen again. D/H, Adult situations no lemons. Post Hogwarts, DH Disregarded. Rating may go up in future chapters. Nominated Quill To Parchment Awards.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, I wrote a Dramione...shocking I know! I am going to continue this but it might be a bit before you see any update.

It was a dark and stormy night. Moreover, it was Samhain, the children were waiting to go to the festival, and their father wasn't home... YET.

I Were in the name of Merlin is that man/I thought Hermione Malfoy, as she paced back and forth in the entrance hall. Her oldest child, six-year-old Abraxas, came down the stairs, "Dad's not home yet, Mum?"

"No, sweetie, Dad is not here yet. He should be here soon and then we'll go to the festival. Where are your brother and sister?"

"They're in the playroom with Grandfather. Why is Daddy late all the time, Mum?"

"He's a busy wizard, love... you know his job is important."

Kneeling down she kissed her oldest son on the cheek, "Go on back upstairs, help your Grandfather, I'm sure those two are giving him a hard time."

"Alright, Mum."

Twenty minutes later Lucius descended the stairs, "Hermione."

"Lucius, do you have any idea where he could be?"

"No, I don't. Perhaps you and I should just take the children to the festival. I'll Floo Narcissa to join us there."

"He's cheating on me again, Lucius, I just know it." Hermione said a tear escaping her eye that she quickly wiped away.

"Don't jump to conclusions, he may just be tied up at work."

"I Floo called the office, he's not there. What other reason would he have to be this late?"

Lucius had his suspicions weeks ago that once again, Draco was carrying on in an illicit affair. "I fear that I set a bad example for Draco while he was growing up."

"What do you mean, Lucius?"

Lucius sighed to himself, "Come, sit down and I'll explain. Many years ago when Draco was about Abraxas' age, I had my first affair. Narcissa found out about it, and we had a falling out because of it. Draco, I'm sure, overheard much of what we said that night. I ended that affair and then a few years later, it happened again, there were numerous affairs over the years, and Narcissa eventually ignored them."

"So, Draco grew up thinking it's okay to cheat on his wife?"

"I can't say if he thinks that or if he believes that's just the way things are."

"I'm not going to put up with it, Lucius."

"And you shouldn't. Let Narcissa and I take the children to the Ministry Festival, you stay here and wait for Draco. The two of you need to have a long talk."

"Thank you, Lucius."

The children had left with Lucius and Hermione continued to wait for her wayward husband.

Two hours later, he finally stepped through the Floo.

"Hello, Love," he said as he kissed her cheek, "the children ready to go?"

"The children are already gone. Your father and mother took them to the festival. Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, there was a last minute crisis at work, and I had to stay and get things straightened out."

"Liar! I Floo called your office you were NOT there. I'll ask again, where were you?"

"I told you something came up that I had to take care of." Draco said curtly. "Now, let's go join the children at the Ministry and have some fun with them."

"Who is she, Draco? Who are screwing around with this time?"

"Hermione, I'm not..."

"Don't lie to me anymore, Draco I'm not stupid!" she said, her voice getting louder.

Draco sat down his head in his hands and sighed deeply. He knew it was time to tell the truth. "Okay, yes, I'm having an affair. I'm so sorry, Hermione. I don't know why I do this, I do love you and the children." He said his eyes meeting hers. The result of his unfaithfulness showed in her eyes.

"Who is it this time?" The anger and hurt evident even in her voice.

"I... umm... does it really matter who."

"YES, it matters to me, Draco. I want to know who has been laughing behind my back while she fucks my husband! Is it Padma, again or maybe you've moved on to Lavender, she did the hots for you back our seventh year."

"No, not Padma or Lavender," he dreaded telling her who the other witch was this one hit too close to home.

"I know it was wrong, and that I promised I would never do it again. I don't really know how it started, I saw her walking in Diagon Alley we started talking, and well, one thing led to another..."

"WHO? DAMN IT!"

"Ginevra Potter"

His answer was met with deadly silence, quickly followed by the sound of her hand connecting with his face.

"How could you... how could she, I thought she was my friend." The tears started rolling down her face. "Harry... oh, Gods, I have to tell Harry."

Draco dashed to the Floo blocking her way. "Move, Draco."

"No, Hermione. Don't do it. Do you really want Potter to hurt as you are right now? What makes you think he may not already suspect,"

"He has a right to know what a cheating slut he's married to."

"She's never cheated on him before me."

"How long as this been going on, Draco?"

"Four months."

"FOUR MONTHS! Oh my Gods, all those lunches and shopping with her, and all that time..." Hermione could no longer hold back the tears as she ran upstairs to her room. She warded the door and fell against the wall as her heart broke into a million pieces.

Draco sat for a time, listening to muffled cries of his wife. Why wouldn't I keep my promise to her. Damn I'm such an idiot! Can't keep my cock in my trousers. I didn't learn the first time, obviously, no, couldn't resist a willing witch...even if she's my wife's best friend.

Draco started to make his way up the stairs, he stopped and sat down, not sure what he should say to Hermione. If she'll even let in the bedroom or even listen to me. Merlin, I really, really mucked this up!

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the Floo or notice when his father stepped through.

As Lucius stepped through the first thing he noticed was the sound of his daughter-in-law's muffled cries. As he looked up to the second floor, he saw his son sitting halfway up the staircase, looking pathetic. Sighing softly as he shook his head, he thought how history seemed to be repeating itself, Just like myself, over 25 years ago, sitting on the stairs listening to my wife cry her eyes out. I wonder if cheating is a family trait? Lucius made his way up to his son and sat next to him. "Finally decided to come home, hmmm. I hope whoever she is, she's worth your marriage."

"No, no one is worth that." He said as he looked up the stairs to where his wife was ensconced in their room, "I don't know what to say to her, or how to make this up to her."

"Give her some time to calm down first and then the two of you can talk. Should I ask who it was this time or should I take a guess?"

"Ginny Potter."

"Merlin, son... an Aurors wife and your wife's friend. Did you think with your head and I'm not talking about the one in your trousers, though it's obvious that is the only one you were thinking with!"

"I know, I know, okay I didn't set out to screw around with Potter's wife. I ran into her one day at Diagon Alley, we were talking and I asked her if she'd like to have lunch. Well, one thing led to another and the next thing I knew we were back at her place and I was buried inside her."

"And you just had to go back for more?"

"I like her and I was really attracted to her when we were in school and when she kissed me... well I just..."

"...couldn't resist the opportunity to dip your wand in the forbidden pond. You should have just left it as a one-time thing, Draco, going back to her repeatedly was where you made your 'fatal mistake'. Your wife never would have found out and you wouldn't be in the mess you're in now. Take my advice, son, keep your cock in your trousers and if you can't... learn some discretion. You are, after all a Slytherin."

"I think I learned my lesson this time, no more cheating. Father did you ever..."

"Yes, and if I could live that part of my life over again, I would never have cheated on your mother. We'll talk more another time, Draco. Right now, you and your wife need some time alone. Your mother and I will keep the children with us tonight."

"Thank you, father."

Draco watched his father leave and then gathered his courage to go face his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As promised I am continuing this story. Thanks to those who left a review. Please do let me know what ya'll think of this one!

Chapter 2

He walked slowly up the stairs and turned down the hall that lead to his wife's rooms. He could hear her weeping before he was at her door, and the guilt started to gnaw at him. As he moved closer the cries grew clear, now he could also hear her sniffling. He stood in front of the door trying to pull together his courage to knock and hoping she would allow him to enter.

Draco raised his fist to knock on the door when suddenly it opened.

"What do YOU want?" said Hermione, her eyes red from crying.

"I…umm, well…I think we should talk about this."

"What is there to say, Draco? You cheated on me… for a second time, after promising me you wouldn't do it again."

He couldn't bear to look her in the eye, the pain that showed in them was too much for him to take. "I know I did and then I…went and…"

"Went and shagged Ginevra Potter… frequently."

"Yea, but I never meant to hurt you, Hermione, I love you."

Hermione stared at him seeing only the top of his bent head, "You love me? Well apparently, you don't love me enough to keep you from breaking the vows we made. Or maybe I'm just not enough a woman for you," she said was sadness in her voice.

Draco saw her feet turn and walk back into her room and he followed her, "What I did had nothing to do with you 'not being enough of a woman' for me, love. I don't know why I did it."

Hermione turned to face him, her anger threatening to boil over. "You don't know why? What…does your brain shut down when there's a willing witch within your vicinity? Or perhaps you're doing your thinking with the wrong head."

Hermione sat down in the chair in front of her fireplace, placing her head in her hands, her emotions so over wrought she couldn't seem to think straight.

Draco knelt down in front of her, his fingers touched her hands when she jerked away from him.

"Don't touch me," said hissed, the bitterness dripping from each word.

"Love, please, I know saying I'm sorry doesn't begin to make it up to you. I'll owl Ginny in the morning and tell her I can't see her anymore. That it's over."

"Oh, isn't that generous of you," Hermione said sarcastically. "I still want to know, why. Why you did this again, Draco. Why did you break your promise to me?"

Draco watched her eyes well up and the tears start to fall. The sight made his heart clench knowing he was the cause of her pain. "I don't know, maybe I'm just weak willed. Maybe it's genetic. I don't have an answer for it, love. I do know that I love you, I've never had a doubt about that. I've never regretted marrying you."

"I'm having my own regrets about that right now. I forgave you the first time, I don't know if I can this time. I don't know if I can ever trust you, again."

Draco bent forward and placed his head on her knees, as if he were a supplicant, submitting himself to her tender mercies. "Please, Hermione, tell me what I can do to make this up to you. What can I do to show you how truly sorry I am?"

"I don't know if you can or if it's even possible at this point. But, I think we need some time away from each other to think. I'm going to take the children to manor house in Walmer."

"No, Hermione, please don't do this…," he said as he looked up at her, his eyes now as full of sorrow as her own.

She held her hand up stopping him from finishing his plea. "I can't be around you right now, Draco, I'm angry, hurt, and I feel betrayed not and just by you, as if that weren't bad enough, but by someone whom I thought was my friend."

"If that's the way you feel, then I'll leave. You and the children stay here," he said, as numbness set over his heart.

"No, thank you, I need to be away from here, away from this house and all the memories it holds. I have a major decision to make, Draco, and I want to make sure I make the right one."

She turned to her closet and summoned a trunk as she opened the door. A flick of her wand and her clothes flew into the trunk.

Hermione turned to look at the clock, "The children should be back soon, we need to talk and try to explain this to them."

"My father was here earlier," said Draco, "He and mother are going to keep the children for the night. He thought it would be better if we could talk without the kids in the house."

"That was kind of them. Okay, then, we'll talk to them when they return in the morning. I'll get one of the house elf's to pack up the children's things."

Draco moved to the window, looking out over the estate thinking of how quiet the manor will be without his wife and children there. "How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"I have no idea, Draco."

"Well, when will I be able to see you and the children?"

"You could have seen your sons and daughter this evening, if you weren't so busy playing hide the Bludger with your mistress! But, of course, shagging Ginny Potter is so much more important than your children," she said feeling the bile rise to her throat. "You'll see the kids I wouldn't keep them from you. You are their father, after all."

"I assume you'll be sleeping in here tonight."

"You assume correctly. You actually didn't think I'd be sleeping in the same bed with you, did you?"

"Well, we never slept in separate beds since before we married."

"You weren't fucking Ginny Potter then either," Hermione said as she opened the door signaling him it was time to leave. "Good night, Draco."

As Draco walked to the door, he stopped in front her, "I hope that you can find it in your heart to give me one more chance. That you'll let me try to regain your trust and prove that I do love you…with all my heart."

"Good night, Draco," she said as she shoved him out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Draco didn't sleep much that night, his emotions, and thoughts were whirling through him. He lay in his empty bed staring at the ceiling when a pop startled him out of his thoughts. "Excuse Master, please. Mistress say the children are back and you is needed downstairs."

"Tell her I'll be down momentarily."

He pulled on his trousers and a shirt before heading downstairs for a talk he dreaded. Descending the stairs, he saw trunks piled next to the Floo and three very confused children.

"Daddy!" shouted two year old, Claudius as he ran up to his father, arms open wide wanting to be picked up.

Draco scooped his youngest son up into his arms, placing a kiss on his cheek, "Hello, little man, where you good for Grandpa and Grandmamma?"

"Yes." said Claudius as his little arms wound their way around his father's neck.

"We all were good, Daddy." Added Lucinda, his only daughter as she too, came over be picked up and kissed her father on his cheek.

"As long as Grandfather let you have your way you were good." Abraxas said.

"Not." Lucinda said turning around and smacking her older brother in the arm.

"Did."

"Okay, you two, let's not start this nonsense," said Hermione.

"Why are the trunks down here?" Abraxas inquired.

"Well…" said Hermione, "Let's all go into the sitting room, your father and I have something's we need to tell you three."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This was the hardest talk Hermione ever had to participate in, the youngest children really didn't understand what was going on, but Abraxas was and he wasn't handling it too well.

"How long are we going to stay at Walmer, Mum, and why isn't Dad coming with us?"

"Well, sweetie, your Dad, and I need some time apart. I don't know how long we'll be there, but you'll be seeing your father when he can arrange the time."

"But I don't want to leave. I don't want to stay at Walmer, my home is here," Abraxas cried out, his eyes becoming wet with tears. "I promise I won't fight with Lucinda anymore."

"Abraxas, son, this has nothing to do with you fighting with your sister," said Draco. "Your Mum and I, well…sometimes mum's and dad's have problems and it helps sometimes if they live apart for a while. Just until they can make things better, your mum and I still love you and I promise it's nothing that you or your brother and sister did."

"But, I'm going to miss you, Dad," said Abraxas as he jumped into his father's lap, his little arms wrapping around Draco's neck.

"I'll miss you too, son. I promise though, you'll be seeing me soon…okay."

He felt his son nod his head as he heard him sniffle.

Hermione herded the children to the Floo, and Draco said his good-byes to each, once again promising he would see them soon. He watched as Hermione dropped the powder and spoke their destination, all the while looking sadly at Draco. When the smoke cleared, they were gone, and then for the first time, in a very long time, Draco Malfoy cried.

000000

It took a few days for her to get the children settled in, but they seemed to be adjusting, albeit slowly, to the situation. It was harder on Abraxas then Lucinda or Claudius, though the younger two asked daily for their dad, her oldest son still wondered why they couldn't go home.

Hermione felt awful that the children were hurting because of her and Draco's problems, but she still felt it was the right thing to do, for all involved. This time away would give her some space to settle her emotions and deal with the situation with a clearer head. She also hoped it would drive home the point to her husband just how much he had to lose.

She was watching the children play on the lawn as she enjoyed her tea when she saw an owl flying towards her. She knew it was Harry's and couldn't help but wonder if Harry found out what a cheating, lying, slut, he married. The owl perched on the back of a nearby chair. "Well, good morning. I take it you have something for me?" The owl held out its leg where a letter was tied Hermione retrieved it and offered the owl a bit of her biscuit, which the owl gratefully took and then flew off. "Thank you," she yelled out as it flew out of sight.

The handwriting was recognizable to her immediately it was indeed from Harry.

0000000

Draco roamed about Malfoy Manor and found that it was too quiet. He had become use to the sound of his children playing, hearing his wife's voice as she talked to them or him. He missed them, so very terribly.

Draco sighed softly to himself he had a letter to write and an affair to end. _No time like the present,_ he thought, as he made his way to his study.

Pulling out a sheet of parchment and his quill Draco thought for a moment how to word such a missive, he never written something like this before.

"Oh well, just do the best I can, I guess," he said.

_Dear Ginny_

"Mmmm, no, that won't do…too cliché," he said as took out his wand and spelled away the ink.

_Ginny,_

_I'm writing to tell you that I can no longer continue seeing you. Hermione figured out that I was seeing someone and confronted me. I had no choice but to tell her whom I was having an affair with, she was angry, to say the least. I did manage to stop her from Flooing Harry to tell him about your unfaithfulness._

_Hermione took the children this morning and moved out of Malfoy Manor. I'm close to losing my wife and children forever. I regret that I ever cheated on her, even more so that it was with you, her supposed friend. I must have been stupid and blind…you can't hold a candle to my wife._

_I don't want to hear from you any longer so please, do not respond. Let's just end this like civilized adults…it was fun but now it's over._

_Draco_

After he read the letter over, he folded it and placed the wax seal on imprinting his personal crest on it. He called over his personal owl and attached the letter to his leg, "Take this to Ginerva Potter. There's no need to wait for a response," he said as he opened the window and watched the fly off to Godrics Hollow.

_All right, now that's been taken care of, it's time to figure out a way to get my wife back._

00000000

Ginny Potter was lounging in her sitting room, wondering when she would hear from her lover again. _Who would have guessed that Draco Malfoy would turn out to be such an animal in the bedroom/I she thought. I And probably totally wasted on that little bookworm. If only I could find a way to get that bitch, out of the way. Then get rid of Harry too. Yes, Mrs Ginevra Malfoy has a nice ring to it, and I'm sure Draco has more Galleons then Harry could ever dream of._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a pecking at her window. She immediately recognized Draco's owl and opened the window. As the owl alit on the table, she quickly untied the letter and opened it. The message it contained was not one she had hoped for, in fact, it was quite the opposite.

"That bloody bastard," she screamed, "Tossing me over! Can't hold a candle to that frigid bitch you married! I've got news for you, Ferret, she doesn't even come close my league!" In her anger, Ginny crumpled up the letter tossing it towards the fireplace where it bounced off the stone and landed under a nearby table.

0000000

Harry had decided to surprise his wife and come home for lunch that day. As he opened the door, he called out for her, "Gin!" There was no response. He checked upstairs but still couldn't find her. "I wonder where she went," he said to himself as he walked into the sitting room to Floo call Molly thinking maybe she went to visit her mum. As he reached for the pot of Floo Powder, something caught his eye, a piece of parchment, balled up and laying under the side table. He picked it up to throw it out when his curiosity got the better of him, and he unrolled the parchment, flattening it as best he could. What he read, stunned him…his wife…his Ginny…was…shagging Malfoy? Harry had to sit as the shock wore off and then he knew he had to face the truth, it was written, right there, in Draco Malfoy's own hand…his wife had cheated on him.

According to Draco's post, Hermione had moved out of the manor. Harry speculated as to where she went. He needed to talk to her and discover what she knew about this situation. However, he had to find where she was now residing. The Malfoy's owned a few estates in Britain and she could be at any one of them. The easiest way to find her, was to write.

_Hermione,_

_I need to talk to you about our respective spouses. Please write back or Floo me at home so I can come talk to you._

_Harry_

0000000

She folded the letter and called out for her house-elf, "Misti."

The little elf appeared immediately before her, "I need you to watch the children for a bit, I have a Floo call to make."

"Yes, mistress, Misti watch little ones very goodly."

She smiled down at the elf, "Thank you, I know you will," and then headed to her study to call Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Just state your destination as Walmer Hall, Harry."

A moment later, Harry came stumbling out brushing off the soot that clung to his robes.

"Harry," said Hermione as wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hug him close as her tears started to fall.

"I know, Hermione, I know," he said as he did his best to comfort her.

"How did you find out?"

"I found this on this floor when I went home for lunch," he said as he handed her the letter he found from Draco.

Hermione read it, glad that Draco did as he told her he would, but sad that Harry had to find out this way.

"I can't believe Gin would actually cheat on me, I thought things were good between us," he said.

Hermione could see his heart breaking and knew exactly how he felt.

"This isn't the first time Draco has cheated. The first time was with Padma Patil, about three years ago. This time, though…it feels worse, not only was my husband unfaithful but a friend betrayed me."

"Yeah, I kind of feel that way myself…hell, I'm not sure what I feel! Everything is just…"

"Give yourself some time, Harry, to sort out your feelings before you decide what you're going to do," Hermione said as she placed her hand on his.

"Would you like a cup of tea? I know I could use one right about now."

"You know tea doesn't make everything better, Hermione."

"Well, you just haven't been drinking the right blend," she said, a small grin appearing on her lips as she called for tea.

000

Draco was in the library when he felt the wards make him aware that a visitor had come onto the property. This visitor however, was not wanted. "Merlin, what does she want," he said.

"Tink," he called out.

The elf appeared to him seconds later. "Yes, Master Draco, you calls for me?"

"Yes, the witch coming to the door, tell her I'm not here."

"Yes, Master Draco," said the elf, and with a snap of its long fingers was gone.

He went back to his reading when he heard Ginny screaming at his elf.

"What the bloody hell do you mean he's not here? Don't give me that bullshite I know he's here. DRACO, YOU SON OF A BITCH SHOW YOURSELF, NOW!"

"Damn, why couldn't that chit just leave me be," he mumbled. Deciding it was best to just confront her and get it over with, he rose and made his way to the entrance hall.

He saw the elf was getting very upset at not being able to follow his master's orders. Hermione would be livid if she saw the state Tink was in. "It's okay, Tink…I'll take care of Mrs Potter."

"I is sorry, Master, but the mistress's friend would not leave."

"I heard, Tink. I'll handle it, you did fine."

The elf left quickly and Draco was left to face with one livid witch.

"You bloody bastard," Ginny said through gritting teeth as she raised her hand to slap him. Draco grabbed her wrist stopping her hand from meeting his face.

"I've never hit a woman, but if you try that again I may just make an exception."

She wrenched her arm back breaking his hold on her wrist. "You wouldn't dare," she said, the rage evident on her face.

"Try me, Ginevra. Now, why are you here?"

"You have the audacity to ask why? Why do you think I'm here, dumping me like yesterdays trash! And for what…because your WIFE found us out?"

Draco laughed at her. "Did you think I would leave Hermione for you?"

She stared at him not answering his question.

"You did, didn't you? How could you even think I would leave my wife for the likes of you?" Draco couldn't believe it, he had to laugh, and just the thought that she would even think such a thing was ridiculous. "It was fun, but you had to know it wouldn't last," he said, Draco knew he would have to get it through her thick head it was over, and if he had to be nasty about it…so be it. "I was starting to get bored with you, anyway. Don't get me wrong, you're a nice piece of trim, but really if it wasn't for that I wouldn't have bothered myself with you. Plus the chance to get one over on Potter was a factor too."

Ginny was shocked, she thought that Draco at least cared for her somewhat. "How could say those things? I cared for you."

"Oh please, Ginevra, the only things you cared about were my cock and my Gringotts account, and probably not in that order either. I'm not the idiot you seem think I am. Now, get out of my house."

She turned to leave, but had some parting words for Mr Draco Malfoy. "You won't get away with this, Malfoy. I'll make sure everyone hears what kind of man you really are."

"Really? How do you propose to do that without revealing what kind of slut you are?"

"I'm not a slut!" She said as she fisted her hands. "I've never cheated on Harry before you."

"Nice try, Ginny. I might have bought that tripe if I didn't know you've spread your legs for half of the MLE. Word does get around you know…especially when it's their boss's wife they could get a chance at banging."

Ginny's face turned as red as her hair. "That's not true!"

Draco grabbed her arm, and walked her to the door and opened it. "It's time for you to leave, and do not darken my doorway again," he said as he shut the door calmly in her face.

000

"Have you decided yet what you're going to do about this situation, Hermione?" asked Harry, taking a sip of his tea.

"No, not yet anyway. I'm still dealing with the shock of finding out it was Ginny he was sleeping with."

"Do you know how long this was going on?"

"Four months," Hermione answered. "I don't know how she could pretend to be my friend, coming to my home, lunching with me, going shopping…and all the while she was…," she couldn't finish the thought, the words stuck in her throat.

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

"Don't be stupid, Harry, you have nothing to be sorry for. You weren't sleeping with my husband."

Harry chuckled. "No and I can guarantee you THAT will never happen."

They sat for a moment in quiet contemplation, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Why did you forgive him the first time?"

Hermione sighed, she had a feeling he would ask her that particular question. "A few reasons actually, first, we have children and they deserve to have both their parents under the same roof raising them together. Second, I love him. I still do, and I believed he just made a stupid mistake and I gave him a second chance. Everybody makes mistakes, Harry, and everyone deserves a second chance."

"I don't know if I can be as noble as you, Hermione. I'm not sure I can forgive Gin, much less give her a second chance."

"You'll just have to do what you think is best for you, Harry," she said as she rose from her seat. "I need to check on the children, come on outside with me, it's such a lovely day."

"Thanks, but no. I'm going to be leaving…I have a lot to think about."

"I understand and you know where to contact me now."

"Yeah, I'll be in touch soon, Hermione, take care of yourself," he said as he kissed her cheek and Flooed back home.

000

Sometime later that afternoon, Harry found himself sitting at corner table at the Leaky Cauldron, behind an old, dusty, fake plant, attempting to get pissed. He heard some of his Aurors come in, recognizing their voices. They took the larger empty table next to his not knowing their superior was in hearing distance.

"Hey, have any you heard from Potter's wife lately?"

Harry scowled, and wondered why they would be talking about Gin.

"No, I haven't heard from her in about five months, guess she found someone else to keep her entertained."

The last voice he knew immediately, it was Marcus Flint. _My gods, she did Flint too!_ thought Harry as he keep on listening to the group.

"Makes you wonder if Potter is able to keep her happy in bed. I kind of feel sorry for him, his wife's taken on half the Aurors in the MLE and he has no clue about it."

_Simon McLaggen, Cormac's cousin_ Harry thought. _Half the Aurors! Merlin, I must have been deaf and blind not to see it._ Harry downed the remainder of his Firewhiskey in one gulp and signaled the server for another.

He waited until they left before he also left having heard more than enough about what his loving wife did. By the time he left the Leaky Cauldron that night, Harry had made his decision.

000

A/N: Much thanks to those who took the time to leave a review. I really do appreciate it! Yes, this was a quick update, a rarity for me. There will be a bit more about Ginny and Harry and then it will be back to the main focus of this story, Hermione and Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry stood in the shadows across from his home, watching his wife through the window walk back and forth. _Why, Gin? Why did you have to go and ruin it all for us?_ he thought. He knew he would mourn the loss of his dreams and the demise of his marriage, but he couldn't continue this travesty. He could never trust or even look at her the same way again. Taking a deep breath, Harry gathered his strength he made his way to the door and entered.

"Harry! Where have you been? I was starting to get worried," Ginny said as she threw herself into his arms.

She immediately perceived something was wrong, he didn't return her embrace, nor did he speak. Ginny stepped back and looked at him, "What's wrong, Harry?"

"We need to talk, Ginny," he said, his voice flat as he walked to the sitting room.

"Did something happen at work today? Is somebody hurt?" she said as she followed him, her anxiety building with every step.

"Well, something happened today, but not at work," he started. "I thought I'd surprise you today and come home for lunch, but you weren't here."

"Oh," Ginny said, as she felt her muscles relax, "I went to visit my mum."

"That's what I thought, so I went to Floo her, and that's when...," Harry said as he reached into his trouser pocket, "I found this," He pulled out a creased piece of parchment, unfolding it.

Ginny went pale as she recognized the letter she thought she flung into the fire.

"Harry, I…"

"Save it, Ginny. I read it and there's nothing you can say that could explain… this," he said waving the letter in the air. "How could you, Gin? Draco Malfoy, our friend's husband. Do you have any idea how devastated Hermione is, and me for that matter."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt either of you. It's just that Draco came on to me and…"

"Really? Draco came on to you? I'm sure he'd have a different story to tell."

"I have no idea who told you what, but I'm sure it was blown out of proportion."

"I went to see Hermione."

"Of course you did, you always run to Hermione!"

"She and her children aren't living at the manor right now. They are at one of the other estates."

"Oh…I didn't know that. What a shame," she said with no trace of sincerity in her voice.

"What the bloody hell is your problem with Hermione? I thought you two were friends."

Ginny took a deep breath and gritted her teeth before letting loose years of vitriol.

"All I've heard from you and Ron since Hogwarts is Hermione this, Hermione that, isn't Hermione brilliant, isn't Hermione wonderful. I'm sick to death of hearing how bloody marvelous Hermione is! You're always running to Hermione about any and everything! I'm your wife, not her!"

"So, that's why you went after Draco, because you're jealous of Hermione?"

"She never deserved someone like Draco!"

"Who did, Ginny, you?"

Ginny didn't answer, instead she turned away from him.

"I guess that's my answer. So why did you marry me then, if you were so hung up on Draco Malfoy?"

"I love you…I've loved you since my fifth year."

"Then why…why did you cheat on me not only with Malfoy but with all those other men."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny said as turned back to face Harry.

"I've heard, from more than one person, that you've slept with half the Aurors that work under me."

Ginny opened her mouth to refute the accusation.

"Don't lie, Gin. I heard it from three of them. I don't know what happened to you, Gin, but you're not the woman I married."

"Draco was the only one!"

"Are you willing to say that under Veritaserum?"

"How could you even suggest…"

"They didn't tell me to my face, Gin, I overheard them talking. Do you have any idea how I feel finding out my wife spread her legs for all those men…MEN I have to work with! Do you know they laugh at me behind my back!" Harry said as his voice rose in volume.

Ginny made to move closer to Harry.

"Don't come near me, Ginny. I'll be spending the night in the guest room, tomorrow I want you packed and gone. I don't care where you go. Maybe your mum or Ron will take you in, but you're not staying here."

Tears started to spring from her eyes. "Harry, please don't do this. I never meant to hurt you."

"Oh please, Gin…the only thing you're sorry for is getting caught." Harry started walking out of the room when he stopped and turned around. "I'll be talking to my barrister in the morning and see what needs to be done to have our binding dissolved. I have no wish to remained marry to the likes of you," and with that Harry went upstairs leaving a crying Ginny alone.

Collapsing on the chair Ginny buried her face in her hands, crying over losing Harry and not even having Draco to fall back on._ I can't even try right now to get back with Draco, not until Hermione finally leaves him for good. _She rose from her seat and stood before the fireplace, she needed to talk to her mum. She knew she'd be welcome to come home until all this was straightened out.

-------------------------------

_Meanwhile in Walmer_

Hermione knelt before the Floo, Draco's head visible in the fire. "I'd like to come tomorrow and see the children, if that's okay for you?"

"Of course you can come see your children, Draco. What time should they expect you?"

"I'm taking a few days off from work, so I can spend the day with them. Would ten in the morning be good for you?"

"That's fine."

"Can we talk for a bit?"

"I guess," she sighed.

"I miss you, Hermione. It's so quiet and lonely here without you. It feels strange not having you next to me in our bed."

"Draco…I know. I miss you, too. But…"

"I'm not asking if you've made a decision, love. I was just stating a fact."

Hermione was at a loss for words. There was much she wanted to say but those words were best left for another time. "Well, I should be going, the children will be up early."

Draco nodded. "Okay, I'll see you all in the morning then, sleep well, love."

"Goodnight."

As the connection faded, Hermione stood and headed for the door when she heard the fire flare again. She turned to see the green glow and then saw the face of her mother-in-law.

"Hermione, good evening, I hope it's not too late to call you."

"Of course not, Narcissa, but how did you know I was here?"

"I have my ways. May I come through? I think we need to talk."

-----------------------------------

A/N: Three chapters in seven days...unheard of for me. Hope I don't spoil you all:) Many thanks to those of you who took the time to leave a review. I really do appreciate it!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Of course," Hermione said as she stepped back and a moment later, her mother-in-law came through the Floo.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"I think the occasion calls for something a bit stronger. Brandy perhaps?"

Hermione nodded and went to the small table that held a decanter of brandy and two snifters. She poured two fingers for each of them and as she handed Narcissa her glass she said. "So, you've been questioning the house-elf's at the manor again, I assume."

Narcissa let out a small laugh, "Correct and Lucius also told me what happened."

"So, I take it you're here to tell me how I should forgive Draco and return home."

"Not in the least, I think you did the right thing. Draco needs to learn a lesson."

Hermione was shocked, she would have sworn that his mother would have a blind spot where her son was concerned. She always doted on him and well, frankly…spoiled him rotten.

"Don't be so shocked, dear, and do close your mouth something may fly into it."

"I don't…I mean…well you…,"

"Spoiled my son? Treated him as if he were a prince? I admit I am guilty of doing that. Draco is my only child, and I love him dearly, but I'm not above seeing his faults, he's too much like his father. Merlin knows it took long enough for Lucius to overcome that particular failing."

"I don't think I quite understand what you're saying, Narcissa."

Narcissa sighed, "I sometimes forget you were sorted into Gryffindor and I need to be blunt," she said as a slight smile graced her lips. She sighed heavily as she continued. "The first time Lucius cheated on me was many years ago when Draco was still a baby. Of course, being the proper pureblood wife that I was raised to be, I put blinders on and pretended it wasn't happening. Over the years, he had more mistresses and short-term affairs then I care to think about. I can't help but wonder if I reacted in the same manner as you have if I might have stopped Lucius' infidelity after that first time."

"Why did you continue to put up with it?"

Narcissa examined the amber colored liquid in glass and then took a sip. "As I said, I was raised to be a proper pureblood wife, and one of the lessons of being such is that when your husband is bedding other witches, you turn a blind eye and remain silent about it."

Hermione gazed at the other woman; she felt compassion and camaraderie of a sort.

"Have you made any decisions yet as to what you are going to do?" the older witch asked.

Hermione sighed. "No. I think I'm still in a bit of shock finding out he was cheating with someone I thought of as a sister."

"Believe me, it's worse when it is your sister and she is bragging to you, and everyone else, how she's sleeping with your husband."

Hermione gasped, did she mean… "Are you telling me that Lucius had an affair with…with…?"

"Bellatrix. Yes. It was before she was sent to Azkaban of course…she was never the same after her time there."

"Merlin. That must have been pure torture for you."

She patted Hermiones hand, hopeful that perhaps this shared experience might bring them closer. "It was at the time, but it's far in the past. Now, to the present, what has my wayward son done to try to work his way back into your good grace?"

"He's told me numerous times already how sorry he is. I believe he is, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust him again."

Narcissa nodded. "I can understand that. I'm sure Lucius will counsel him as to what he should do to win you over. You can expect expensive jewelry, perfumes, or some bauble he'll think will woo you into forgetting about his indiscretion. Don't let any of that tripe sway you."

"As well as Draco knows me I would expect one of the rare tomes I've been searching for," Hermione said with a snort.

Narcissa finished her brandy, it was getting late, and they both needed some sleep. "Well, my dear daughter-in-law, the hour is late and I do need my beauty sleep, but there is one bit of meaningful advice I can give you. Putting all else, I've said to you aside, you need to ask yourself one question. Are you better off with Draco, or without him?"

"That's a difficult question to answer."

"It was meant to be," she said as she rose. "Do not hesitate to Floo me if you need anything, even if it's just someone to talk to."

Hermione stood and embraced Narcissa. "Thank you."

------------------------------------------------------

Molly Weasley was relaxing after a long day. She was doing some knitting while listening to the wireless. Her peaceful moment was interrupted by the sound of the Floo activating and her daughter's voice calling out.

"Mum? Are you there?"

Molly could hear the anguish in her youngest child's voice. She stood up and walked towards the Floo. "Yes, Ginny, I'm here. What is wrong, dearest?"

"Can I come through, Mum?"

"Don't be silly, of course you may come through. You don't need to ask."

Seconds later, Ginny came out of the Floo and straight into her mother's arms, crying. "Oh, mum!" She wept as she wrapped her arms around her mother, clinging to her, burying her face on her shoulder.

"Ginny? Merlin, child what is wrong? What has happened?"

"hartolmetolev."

"What was that, dear?"

Ginny lifted her head and sniffed. "Harry…he told me to leave, that we're through," she cried out.

"What? Why in the world would he say something like that?"

Ginny shook her head as she laid it back down on her mother's shoulder.

"Can I stay here, until I can find a place of my own?"

"Of course, dear, you can stay as long as you want," Molly said. She knew there had to be a reason for Harry telling her daughter such a thing. But she knew an answer was not likely forthcoming tonight, considering the state her daughter came here in.

"Come along, Ginny; let's get you upstairs and into your bed."

She sat next to her daughter's bed, listening to her sob in her sleep and calling out to Harry. Molly had no idea what caused the argument they had or even what is was about. She couldn't fathom what happened between Ginny and Harry to cause the breakup of their marriage. Watching Ginny toss and turn Molly made up her mind, she had to have answers, and the only one she would be able to get them from right now was her son-in-law.

"Harry? Harry? Are you there?" Molly called out from the Floo, she waited a moment but received no answer. Grabbing a handful of Floo Powder, she stood in the Floo, stated her destination, and threw down the powder. The Floo deposited her in the sitting room of the home in Godric's Hollow. "Harry? Harry, dear, are you here?" she called out loudly. She walked out of the room and stood at the bottom of the staircase. "Harry! Harry, are you up there?"

Harry had finally fallen asleep not too long ago, now he awake thanks to the shrill screech of his mother-in-law, Molly. He did love her, she always treated him like he was a part of her family when he, Ron, and Ginny attended Hogwarts. Harry sighed, Ginny must have gone running to her and now she was here to…well who knew what where Molly was concerned.

"HARRY! Wake up and come down here, please. We need to talk!"

Harry groaned, there was no way to ignore her, she would just come up here and confront him. Getting out of bed, Harry walked to the door and opened it enough to stick his head out of it. "I'll be right down, Molly. Just let me get my robe on."

"I'll be in the kitchen, making tea, dear."

Running his hand through his hair Harry donned his robe and grabbed the letter off the side table, sticking it in the pocket. Showing Molly irrefutable evidence may be the only way she'll believe him.

Harry entered his kitchen; Molly was pouring the tea when she saw him come through the door. She placed his cup across from where she sat. "Sit down, Harry. I have a few questions for you."

"I didn't think you came here just to wake me to have tea, Molly."

"Don't get cheeky with me, Harry Potter."

He looked at her sheepishly as he took a sip of his tea, wishing it had a bit of Firewhiskey in it.

"Sorry, Molly, it's just been a very bad day."

"What happened? Why did my daughter come to me crying, telling me you told her to leave and that the marriage was over?"

"What else did she tell you?"

"That was all she said, she was crying too hard to say much of anything."

Harry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Ginny always knew how to play her mother. "I found out a few things today, Molly and I'm not sure you're going to like what you hear."

"I'm a grown witch. I've lived through two wars, killed Bellatrix Lestrange, and watched many people I love die. I can handle whatever it is you have to tell me."

Harry sighed; he wasn't sure how to tell her but Molly Weasley was a strong woman. He knew she wouldn't want him to pussyfoot around the truth.

Taking a deep breath Harry told her what transpired that day, from the letter he found to what he overheard.

"I can't believe it. Ginny loves you; she would never cheat on you. How could you ever believe she would do something like that?"

"Here's the letter, Molly," he said as he placed it on the table, she picked it up and read its contents. "If it was only this one time, I could have eventually forgiven her, but after finding out about Flint and the others…I can't. I hope you can understand why."

Molly was stunned by what she read. _Where did I go wrong? I thought I raised my child to do better than this. _

"I'm…speechless," she said and she laid the letter down. "I didn't raise my children to do something like this. I don't know what to say to you…I'm sorry and I can certainly understand why you would tell her to leave."

"I'm sorry too, Molly. I always loved being made to feel I was a part of your family."

"You'll always be a part of our family, Harry. That will never change, to Arthur and I you are still like a son to us."

"Thank you, Molly," said Harry. "I was afraid you wouldn't feel that way after what happened between Gin and me."

Molly reached across the table and took hold of his hand; they sat there in silence for a few moments before Molly cleared her throat. "Well, I best get home so you can go back to sleep. I need to tell Arthur what's going on and have a long talk in the morning with that wayward daughter of mine."

Harry walked Molly to the Floo, and watched her leave and then warded it for the night. He didn't want any more visitors this evening.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I don't understand, Arthur, where did we go wrong with Ginny?" said Molly as she sat at the kitchen table with her husband. She told him what had occurred that evening and what she heard from their son-in-law, Harry.

"You can't blame yourself, Molly, no more than I can blame myself. Ginevra is a grown witch now and she will have to face the consequences of her actions."

"I told her she could stay here, of course that was before I knew what was going on," she said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I don't like what she did or how she has conducted herself, but she is our daughter and I won't kick her out. However, I will let her know how I feel about this situation," said Arthur as he held his wife's hand.

Molly sniffled, "Oh she will hear what I have to say very clearly, have no doubt of that."

Arthur laughed, "I'd venture to say everyone within the vicinity of our house will hear you. Let's go to bed, Molly, we both have a long day ahead of us."

-----------------------------------------

The next morning Harry entered the Diagon Alley office of his solicitor, Mr Muldoon. "Good morning," he said to Mr Muldoon's secretary.

"Good morning, Mr Potter, please have a seat and Mr Muldoon will be with you in a moment. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No, thank you," he said as he took a seat.

A few minutes later the door behind the secretary's desk opened revealing a short, stocky wizard, with a peppering of grey in his dark brown hair.

"Mr Potter, come in please," said Mr Muldoon.

Harry entered and took a seat in front of the large desk that dominated the room.

"What can I do for you today, Mr Potter?"

"Well, I need to know what I have to do in order to divorce my wife."

"Mmm, well…that is not very easy to do, as you should well know. There are very few grounds for divorce in the Wizarding world."

"Yes, I am aware of that, however, I do believe adultery is one of the grounds, is it not?"

"Yes, it is, but there must be irrefutable proof of the spouse's infidelity."

Harry reached into his the pocket of his robe and pulled out a parchment, "Would this letter from one of my wife's lover's suffice? I can also give you names of at least two other wizards she has had affairs with, though I'm certain there were more."

Mr Muldoon took the parchment and read it a sly grin appeared on his face.

"This Draco is…?"

"Draco Malfoy," said Harry.

"This will indeed suffice, Mr Potter, it would also 'seal the deal' as they say if you could give me the names of these other wizards."

"Their names are Marcus Flint and Simon McLaggen…from my understanding there are more," Harry said turning his eyes away from the older man.

"Do you have any children by your wife, Mr Potter?"

"No."

"Good, that will speed up the process. No need to settle child support and such."

As Harry sat there answering his solicitor's questions his thoughts turned to something he had read years ago while researching a case. He wondered if that particular law was still in effect.

"There's a law I read about, many years ago, I don't know if it is still on the books but I think it might pertain to my case."

"Which law would that be, sir?"

"I don't remember the title of it but it involved a charm cast on the adulterous spouse and a scarlet 'A' appearing above his or her head. The charm supposedly lasted for a year."

"Yes, I know the one you refer to and as far as I am aware that law is still on the books. Of course, I would have to check. Are you considering petitioning the Wizengamot to invoke this charm on your estranged wife?"

Harry considered the question for a moment it would be a fitting penalty for his errant soon to be ex-wife.

"Yes, yes, I am."

------------------------------------

Molly was in the sitting room having a cup of tea, after seeing Arthur off to work. She was up earlier than usual that morning as she had a hard time sleeping last night, her thoughts firmly fixed on what she was going to say to her daughter. She looked at the clock, the hand showing the likeness of her daughter moved to 'Waking up now'. Molly started to steel herself for the talk she would have to have with Ginny. _This isn't going to be pretty,_ she said to herself.

-----------------------------------

Ginny opened her eyes wondering where she was for a moment, until she realized she was in her childhood bedroom. The events of the previous evening came back into focus.

_Bloody hell, how could I have been so stupid, I should have made sure that blasted letter was burnt to a crisp,_ she thought, chastising herself.

_What to tell mum and dad…I could just tell them that Harry and I had a misunderstanding. That could work for now, anyway. _

She pulled back the covers, got out of bed, and made her way to the loo for a quick shower before heading downstairs and the undoubtedly million questions her mother would have for her.

Molly waited patiently as she heard the water running in the shower stop and footsteps above her in what was Ginny's room. Soon she heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. "Good morning, Ginny, did you sleep well?"

"I guess. Is there any tea made, mum?"

"In the kitchen, get a cup and come back in here and join me," she said her voice giving away nothing of the emotions welling up in her.

Ginny returned shortly with a teacup in hand and sat on the couch next to her mum.

"Now, Ginny, perhaps you could explain to me what happened last night?"

"It was just a big misunderstanding, Mum, really. I'll give Harry a day or two to calm down and then I'll go talk to him and everything will be fine again."

"A big misunderstanding? Is that what you call committing adultery, Ginny?"

Ginny felt all the blood rush from her face, "What are you talking about?"

Molly saw her daughter's face go pale.

"I was worried about you, so I went to see Harry last night. Imagine my surprise when he told me about your extracurricular activities. Of course, at first, I didn't believe it, after all I didn't raise my children to do such things, but then he showed me an interesting letter."

Ginny felt a lump form in her throat, I Oh, Gods/I she thought, I Think fast, Ginny /I . "It's not true, Mum. Draco wrote that letter just to cause problems between Harry and me."

Molly looked at Ginny and sighed heavily, "I might have believed that at one time, but I doubt Draco wrote that letter with that intent after confessing his affair to Hermione. I heard she has taken their children and moved out of Malfoy Manor. There is also the fact that your husband overheard two of the men who work under him talking about their indiscretions with you. I'm very disappointed and ashamed of you, Ginevra."

Ginny hung her head, she couldn't look her mother in the face. "I'm sorry, Mum."

"I don't think sorry is going to make this mess all better. Neither your father nor I blame Harry for telling you to leave. It's my understanding, after talking to him last evening, that he intends to divorce you…he's heartbroken by what you've done and quite frankly so am I."

"Do you and dad want me to leave, too?"

Molly stayed silent for a moment, watching Ginny's discomfort at the silence.

"You're our daughter, of course we'll allow you stay here. However, you will find yourself a job and eventually your own place to live. You know the divorce laws, since you're the one who cheated on Harry you will get nothing when he divorces you."

Ginny began to cry, partly out of relief that her parents would not kick her out, and partly because of their disappointment in her actions.

Molly wanted to console her daughter, everyone made mistakes in their lives, but Ginny kept making this one repeatedly. She had to let her stew in her own misery.

"I have to go out for a bit and do some shopping," Molly said as she rose from the couch. "I'll be back in time for lunch. Meanwhile, Ginevra, you have a lot to think about, you've not only destroyed your own marriage, but you may have caused the destruction of another. Those poor children," sighed Molly. "Then there is Hermione, having to deal with the betrayal not only of her husband but her friend, too. I really don't know how you can live with yourself," she said as left the room.

-----

A/N: The idea for the scarlet A, that Harry referred to when speaking to Mr Muldoon came from the Hawthorne novel, The Scarlett Letter.

A/N/N: Many thanks to my beta, Nicky. To all those who have reviewed, I do appreciate it and hope you will continue letting me know if you're enjoying this story. (hugs)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Floo at Walmer Hall glowed in a bright green flame just before Draco stepped out into an empty room. The first thing he heard was Hermione's voice from upstairs calling out to their daughter.

"Lucinda Malfoy, get over here so I can brush your hair, your father will be here any minute now. Don't you want to look nice for daddy?"

"I don't want my hair brushed!" Yelled the youngster, as he heard her footsteps running down the hall.

Draco smiled as he made his way upstairs almost colliding with Hermione who was in pursuit of the child as he reached the top.

"Draco!" she said as she stopped short. "Is it ten already?"

"Yes," he said as he eyed the brush in her hand. "She's giving you a hard time again about brushing her hair?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes."

Draco held out his hand and Hermione handed him the hairbrush. "I'll take care of it," he said as he strode down the hall to his daughter's room.

He knocked on the door to her room, but she didn't respond, as he knocked again he called out her name. "Lucinda, open the door."

"Daddy!" He heard her exclaim as she threw open the door and practically jumped into his arms. "Daddy, Daddy, I missed you," she said as her little arms wrapped around his neck almost threatening to choke him.

"I miss you too, Luce," said Draco as he held his child close.

Father and daughter held on to each other silently for a few moments before Draco spoke softly to the child in his arms. "Will you let daddy brush your hair, princess?"

She nodded as she still held on to him tightly.

He entered the bedroom and set her down on the bench that matched her child size vanity table. Getting down on one knee, he took the brush and proceeded to brush her long curly blonde hair.

Lucinda was the perfect blend of both her parents, she had the signature Malfoy blonde hair, but with the curls, she inherited from her mother. She had her mother's eye color and chin, but the rest of her facial structure was from his side of the family. Lucinda, like her siblings, displayed their magical ability before reaching the age of two and all three of the Malfoy children, like their parents, were quite intelligent.

"Daddy, are we going to go home today?"

"No, not today, Luce."

"When are we going home then?"

"I don't know, princess, but daddy is working on it."

She looked at his reflection in the mirror thoughtfully. "Did you make mummy cry?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Daddy did something stupid, something he regrets he did."

"Did you tell mummy you were sorry?"

"Yes."

"And mummy is still mad at you?"

Draco sighed, he didn't know just how to explain this to one so young.

"Luce, sometimes grown-ups do really stupid things, and sometimes I'm sorry doesn't make up for it. But I'm going to do my best to it make it up to your mum, to show her just how sorry I really am.

Now, let's go finish brushing your hair and find your brothers so we can decide what to do today."

"The park!" exclaimed Abraxas.

"A picnic, in the park!" piped in Lucinda.

"Does that sound good to you, Claudius?" Draco inquired of the youngest child who shook his head in agreement with his brother and sister.

"Okay, then, a picnic in the park it is."

"You're coming too, aren't you mum?" asked Abraxas.

"No, I think you three should have some time alone with your father."

"Please, mum, come with us," Lucinda whined. "Daddy, we want mum to come too."

"Come with us, Hermione. We'll make it a family day out," said Draco as he reached for her hand.

As he took hold of her hand, Hermione was taken back to the first time he touched her and the feelings that event evoked. Being enamored with Draco Malfoy was the last thing she expected in her life. She quickly shook herself out of her nostalgic thoughts and back to the moment at hand.

"Okay, I'll come on the picnic. Just give me ten minutes to change."

"I'll have a house-elf put together a basket for all of us," said Draco as Hermione went upstairs.

Mid afternoon found Claudius asleep between the seated forms of his parents, on the blanket his mother had laid down on the grass, Abraxas and Lucinda, happily playing on the charmed swings.

"The children have enjoyed today," said Hermione.

"I have also…but what about you?" said Draco.

"It makes me happy to see them happy, I'm still angry with you, Draco. I still feel so betrayed and hurt."

"I wish I had a time turner, so I could go back and…"

"But you don't and you can't, Draco."

Draco reached into his robes and took out the book he purchased for Hermione. "I found this the other day at that antique bookstore in Diagon Alley. I thought you would like it," he said as he handed it to her.

The book was obviously old, extremely so the old leather binding was cracked but she could make out the name of the author carved into it. "Byron's Corsair," she said as she carefully opened it. Inside it was signed by Byron himself. "Merlin, this is a first edition! Draco, do you have any idea how hard a book like this is to find.

"Don't think that because I'm accepting your gift that I'm forgiving you for cheating on me."

"I know I just wanted to give you something that would make you smile again," he said as he reached over and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,

So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,

The smiles that win, the tints that glow,

But tell of days in goodness spent,

A mind at peace with all below,

A heart whose love is innocent!"

"I'm surprised you've read Byron, much less quote his poetry."

"I do read you know, even poetry. That one always made me think of you."

A part of her tingled at the thought that Draco was attempting to court her all over again, but the part told her to be cautious of putting her heart on the line again.

Draco could tell she was becoming uncomfortable with his attempts to woo her back. "I promise, Hermione I'll find a way to make all of this better again."

"DADDY!"

"I think you're presence is being requested," Hermione said, with a small smile.

"I shall return," he sighed, as he rose to answer the call of his daughter.

"Yes, Lucinda, did you bellow for me?"

"Can we go see the ducks, Daddy?"

"Okay, but just for a little while, we're going to have leave soon, it's getting late."

"YEAH!" She yelled out as she leaped off the swing.

"Do you want to go too, Abraxas?" Draco asked his first-born son.

The boy thought for a moment before he replied. "Okay," he said as too leaped from the swing.

As they walked towards the lake with Lucinda running ahead, Draco took advantage of this time alone with his son. He looked over at his first-born son, observing how much like himself he was, same blond hair, and the same color eyes it was in other ways he took after his mother. He had her temperament, her insatiable need to know, to learn everything. Draco would not be surprised if this Malfoy would be the first in Hogwarts history to be sorted into Gryffindor.

"Are you doing alright, Abraxas?"

"I guess."

"Have you been obeying your mum?"

"Yes, sir," said the boy as his eyes looked off into the distance.

Lucinda ran up to the lakeshore as they rounded the paved walk and sat by the shore softly calling to the ducks. Draco sat on a bench close by and patted the empty space next to him for Abraxas to join him.

"Is there anything you want to talk about, son?"

"Are…are you and mum…are we still going to be a family?"

"We'll always be family, Abraxas, no matter what happens."

The boy sighed. "I know that, Dad. I mean are we all going to live together again, in the house."

"Abraxas, I can't tell you when or if that will happen, but I'm working on making things better between your mum and me. It's going to take a bit of time though."

He saw a tear fall from the boy's eyes and instinctively pulled his son into an embrace. "Everything will be okay, son," he said as he stroked the boy's back, he felt his son's arms coming around his waist holding on to him.

Claudius had awoken shortly after the others left for the lake, so she decided to bring him down there to join them. After packing up their things and shrinking them to fit in her pocket, she picked up her youngest child and made her way to the lake. As they came into view, she stopped short at the sight of Draco comforting Abraxas. The picture of father and son in such a pose touched her heart, she hated what Draco's actions had done to their family, but perhaps some good can come of it if it brought Draco closer to his children.

A/N: The quote Draco spoke was from this poem:

She Walks in Beauty By Lord George Byron

Thanks to all who've reviewed, I love reading them all.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The children were in bed and sound asleep when Draco and Hermione headed down the stairs, she had planned to just see him to the Floo and then have a long soak in the tub. Draco had other plans though as she felt him touch her arm as she walked to the sitting room.

"Hermione, can we talk for a bit?"

"It's been a rather tiring day, Draco."

"Just for a bit please, Hermione, we need to talk without the children around."

She looked at him and the pleading look he was giving her, she knew they did need to talk or else nothing would ever be resolved, one-way or the other. "Alright, let's go to the study then and have some tea."

-----------------------------------------------

They sat in high back leather chairs across from each other, the tea service on the table between them.

"Was there anything specific you wanted to talk about, Draco?"

He took a sip of his tea before placing it on the table and turned his attention to his wife. "Have you come any closer to a decision?"

"No, not yet…it's not one I can make lightly. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know if there's still a chance for me…for us…"

"You should have thought about that before you placed yourself between Ginny Potter's legs.

"I try not to think about it, but sometimes at night when I close my eyes I get a picture of the two of you doing…"

"I would do anything in the world if I could take it make, Hermione."

"Why did you do it, Draco? Was something lacking in our marriage? Is there something lacking in me?"

"NO," Draco said quickly. "It had nothing to do with you you've been a wonderful wife and mother. I couldn't have asked for better.

Looking into the dark fireplace, gathering his thoughts he continued. "I've thought a lot about why. I can't pinpoint just one reason for what I did. I wish it could, it would make all this much easier. I believe part of it was to get one over on Potter.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Draco lifted his hand stopping her. "Please let me get this all out first. I know he's your best friend and I don't have a problem with that, but there's no love lost between Potter and I, we will never be best mates even though I do try to be civil to him in social settings. However, a part of me wanted to dupe him, and take something that was his and then there's the fact that she came on to me hot and heavy and I was quite flattered by that.

I do love you, Hermione, I never stopped loving you, but also sometimes, I feel as though we're in a rut. Everything is so routine…is any of this making sense to you?"

Hermione rose and walked to the window looking out over the garden; she knew what he meant about them being in a rut. She felt it at times too. "I've felt it at times too, but I wouldn't have had an affair to bring some excitement back in my life. I'm sorry you find our marriage and me so boring. I know I'm as pretty or as sexy as Ginny."

Draco sighed heavily and dropped his head into his hands.

"That's not…it's not coming out right. It had nothing to do with you or our marriage, love…please believe me. I think you're beautiful, I've always thought so, Merlin, I wish I had my father's way with words," he said as he stood and walked over to his wife.

Standing behind her, he placed his hands on her arms and turned her to face him. He got down one knee, took her hand, and looked up into her eyes. "I swear to you, Hermione, I will find a way for you to trust me again," he said as they both felt the magic of the oath he just took swirl about them.

"I wish you hadn't done that, Draco, if you can't fulfill that oath you know what the consequences are."

Draco rose and stood close to her as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You forget, love, I'm a Malfoy we always find a way."

----------------------------------------

It was several days later that Hermione received an owl from Harry, as she read the letter her heart began to beat wildly.

_I thought you should be forewarned that your husband would be summoned before the Wizengamot to testify, under Veritaserum, about his affair with Ginny. I'm sorry, Hermione, but my barrister said there was no choice in the matter, and we need Draco's confirmation that he and Ginny were having an affair. The letter could be considered circumstantial evidence._

_You should be there,_ _too as one of the injured parties along with the wives of the other wizards who will be summoned also. _

Hermione was fuming. She went to the Floo and tossed in a bit of powder as she leaned down and called out, "Godric's Hollow." She then leaned further in and called out for Harry.

"Harry, are you there?" There was no answer.

"Itsy, come here please."

A house-elf appeared before seconds later. "Yes, mistress, you calls for Itsy?"

"Yes, I have to leave for a bit, please watch the children for me."

"Yes, mistress," the elf said as she bowed. "Itsy make sure little mistress and masters stay safe."

"Thank you," said Hermione as she grabbed the Floo powder and tossed in a handful as she called out her destination. "Ministry of Magic."

Harry was sitting in his office going over the latest memo's from the Minister when he heard a voice screeching, "I DON'T CARE IF HE CAN'T BE DISTURBED YOU TELL MR POTTER I WANT TO SEE HIM NOW!"

"Oh, Merlin…Hermione," Harry said to himself as he rose and walked out of his office.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I received an owl this morning, HARRY, can you guess just WHAT I WANT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT."

Harry ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Come in my office," he said as Hermione stomped past him. "I'm not available if anyone ask, is that clear?" he said to the witch who was looking between him and Hermione nodding her head. "Yes, sir."

Harry closed and warded his door then cast a silencing charm for good measure and hoped it held under Hermione's wrath. As soon as he turned from the door he was faced with Hermione at her worse, even after all these years an angry Hermione was a scary Hermione.

"Why, Harry? It's not bad enough that he cheated on me but now the whole Wizarding world has to know all about it too!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione, really…if there was another way I would do so, but my barrister said he had to summon the men I know of that she was to court to testify that they did have relations with Ginny."

Hermione started rubbing her temples as she felt her head start to throb. "Is this going to be in open court, Harry with the press there and he public?"

"Usually domestic cases are closed court, Hermione, but I'll check with Mr Muldoon to make sure."

"Who else is being summoned besides Draco?"

"Marcus Flint and Simon McLaggen, they're both married as well."

"Flint? Ewwwwwwwww," Hermione said as she scrunched her nose.

Harry just nodded at her.

"I can't promise that the Daily Prophet won't get wind of this, but I'll do what I can to make sure that Draco's part in this doesn't get out."

"I'd appreciate it, Harry. I don't want my dirty laundry being aired for all and sundry to read for their entertainment."

A/N: I know it's a rather short chapter but it seemed a good place to end it. I'm working on the next one so (fingers crossed) hopefully it won't be too long until the next update. As always I thank those who have reviewed, I know this type of story isn't everyones cuppa but I thank you all for your kind words and encouragement. HUGS to you all.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The morning temperature was just perfect for sitting outside with a cup of tea and the Daily Prophet. Her father had left for work long before she rose and her mum was out shopping, so Ginny took advantage of the quiet house and the perfect morning. She sat sipping her tea and reading the social column when her peace was disturbed by an owl landing on the little side table next to her chair. She recognized it was one of the Ministry owls and wondered what this could be about as the owl lifted its leg for her to detach the parchment it carried.

As she opened it, she read:

_Case No. 2569-781c_

_In The Matter before the Wizengamot of:_

_Harry James Potter (Petitioner)_

_Vs_

_Ginevra Molly Potter (Respondent)_

_On day the 22nd day of May, in the year 2000, the petitioner, Harry James Potter, married the respondent, Ginevra Molly Weasley at The Burrow in Ottery St. Catchpole, England_

_Since the date of the marriage, neither the name of the petitioner, nor the respondent has changed._

_The petitioner is by occupation an Auror and currently resides in Godric's Hollow._

_The respondent is by occupation a homemaker and currently resides at The Burrow in Ottery St. Catchpole, England._

_The petitioner and respondent have no children of this marriage._

_The said marriage has broken down irretrievably due to the respondent's adultery. (See Particulars)_

_The Petitioner hereby prays the Wizengamot to grant him a Decree of Divorce under article 34c-456-12 of the domestic law statute, from the Respondent._

_The Petitioner…_

She couldn't believe what she was reading, that Harry had already started the process.

_Particulars: _

_The Petitioner claims that the Respondent conducted a four-month long extramarital affair with the wizard known as Draco Malfoy residing at Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire. The Petitioner also claims the Respondent has had at least two other extramarital affairs with one Marcus Flint, residence unknown at this time, and Simon McLaggen, residence unknown at this time. Counsel for the Petitioner has engaged the services of a private investigator to discover any other extramarital activities by the Respondent during the course of the marriage._

_The Petitioner request that the court summon Draco Malfoy, Marcus Flint, and Simon McLaggen to appear before the Wizengamot to give testimony of their activities with the Respondent._

"OH MY GOD…he…he's summoning Malfoy? And Flint and…oh Merlin," she said she placed her hand on her forehead. She rose and started pacing the yard as she read on. What appeared near the end of the petition stopped her in her tracks.

_The Petitioner ask that the Wizengamot not grant a monthly monetary award to the Respondent. The Petitioner is willing to give the Respondent a lump sum settlement of five hundred Galleons and any personal property the Respondent came into the marriage with. The Petitioner is willing to divide any material goods acquired with the Respondent during the marriage._

_The Petitioner also request that, if the court grants his petition for divorce, that the Adultera Charm be cast on the Respondent for a period of no less than one year._

She could feel the blood drain from her face as she realized just what the exact charm was that Harry wanted placed on her.

"NO!" She screamed aloud as she started trembling with the anger building inside.

"I have to find a way to fight this, the Adultera Charm and a five hundred Galleon settlement like bloody hell, Harry Potter."

--------------------------------------

Lucius found his son in the library at the manor obviously so engrossed in what he was reading that he didn't notice his entrance or the fact that he was standing next to his chair.

Lucius cleared his throat in hopes of capturing his son's attention.

"Uh…" said Draco, startled by the sound that broke through his concentration. He looked to see who dared interrupt him. "Father? How long have you been here?"

"Not very long. You seemed quite absorbed in your reading."

"Sorry."

"What is it that you're reading that had your absolute attention?"

"_Blood Oaths and Bonds Thru the Ages_, I made a promise to Hermione that I would find a way for her to trust me again."

Lucius shook his head. "And you think taking a blood oath will accomplish that?"

"I don't know what else to do! I considered a Time Turner but how would I get the Ministry to give me one? Plus one can't go months back. I'm miserable here without Hermione and the children, I would do anything to have them here and happy again."

Lucius sighed, the boy was practically clueless when it came to witches and relationships. He supposed he only had himself to blame for that, after all he wasn't the best role model when Draco was growing up. When his son needed guidance the most, he was either in Azkaban or off fulfilling the commands of a mad man.

"Tell me, Draco, what have you done so far to show her you are truly repentant?"

"You mean besides telling her I'm sorry?"

Lucius nodded once.

"Well I found one of the books she's been searching for, some poetry book by some bloke named Byron. I had to go to Muggle London to find the blooming thing, and then it cost more than I care to think about."

Lucius closed his eyes and sighed. _Merlin, did the boy really think that would put him back in his wife's good graces._

"As much as I'm sure she appreciated you're gift I highly doubt that bestowing her with antique tomes will be enough to win her over."

"Well, expensive gifts always worked for you with mother."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he continued to try to explain as simply as possible. "Those 'gifts' were normally my way of appeasing your mother after we argued about something ludicrous. What you did, however, calls for you to show you're genuinely remorseful. In other words, son, you need to show it in your actions and not showering her with gifts."

"How though, what exactly do I do?"

"You cannot really be that clueless, Draco. Think. What would show her, in some way that you're worthy of her trust?"

"I don't know…ummm, perhaps letting her know where I will be."

"That's a start, and actually being where you say you will be. It would also be advantageous, if at some point, the both of you sat down and discuss whatever problems there might be between you two."

"She keeps asking me why, I try to answer her honestly, but…I'm not quite sure myself. I told her I felt in a rut, that everything had become so routine."

"Well, I'm sure she has felt that way too, although you seem to think there may have more of reason. I suggest that you think hard about what else it could be…you have a bit of soul searching to do, son."

"May I ask why you cheated on mum?"

"Mainly because I could, your mother always looked the other way, so to speak. But then I almost lost you and your mother when…," Lucius closed his eyes turning away from his son. He always seemed to be unable to speak about the war, when they were held virtual prisoners within their own home. "Well, I'm sure you know of what I speak."

"Yes," said Draco in a low voice.

"Just remember your actions will speak louder than any amount of Galleons you spend buying her trinkets. As for the book, you were reading, read page 489 perhaps after you two mend the damage done and decide to continue on that would be a good way to seal the deal, as they say. Now, I must leave I promised your mother I would go her to Paris, she feels the need to shop for new robes."

"Tell mother I send my love."

"I will. Think about what I said though and we will see you soon."

Lucius departed leaving Draco with much to think about and plans to make.

A/N: I'm not a lawyer but I hope I didn't do too bad a job with the petition.

Thanks to all who reviewed, I love reading them and they get my muse moving to write more:D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione was pacing in her sitting room, it had now been more than a month since she moved herself and the children out of the manor and she was no closer to making a decision. The talk with her mother-in-law had helped some, but she didn't feel ready to answer the question she put forward yet, the hurt was still too raw. _Whom can I talk to about all this? It has to be someone I can trust enough not to go gossiping about this to everyone. _

She continued pacing, racking her brain, _Harry? Mmm, no he has his own situation to deal with. Ron? Hell no! Neville? That's a possibility but I'd rather talk to another woman. LUNA!_ "Yes, Luna, despite her eccentricity she always was a wonderful listener." Hermione went to her desk, and pulled out a piece of parchment and without delay wrote a note to Luna, as she attaching the note to her owl's leg she said. "Take this to Luna Scamander and please wait for a response, okay?" The owl clicked at her in response and flew off.

An hour later, the owl returned with a response.

_Hermione,_

_I'd love to come to see you this afternoon. We have so much to catch up on._

_Till then,_

_Luna_

Molly had returned from her shopping and was busy putting away her purchases when Ginny came storming in from the back door obviously agitated about something.

-----------------------------------------------

"What's wrong, Ginny?"

"This!" she said, as she thrust the parchment into her mother's hands.

Molly sat down and read the parchment that Ginny received from the Wizengamot. "Oh my, well that charm hasn't been used in generations I'm surprised Harry even heard of it. As for the rest of it, what did you expect, Ginevra? Did you think Harry would forgive you for cheating on him for years?"

"That's not the problem. It's the five hundred Galleons, Mum, that's all he's willing to give me as a settlement! I can't live on that for long."

"I suggest then that you get a job," said Molly as she handed the parchment back to Ginny. "Perhaps the Wizengamot will decide you should have more or agree with Harry is offering. Either way, you made your bed, Ginevra, now you need to lie in it."

Ginny couldn't believe her own mother didn't offer some support. _Well, there is only one thing left to do, go find my own representation. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

Harry sat in Mr Muldoon's office reading the report of the investigator that he hired to look into Ginny's dalliances.

"My God, twenty-four wizards! I…I'm…how could I have been so blind?" Harry said stunned by what the report had revealed.

"You know the old saying, Mr Potter the husband is always the last to know. Do you recognize any of those names?"

"Quite a few, actually, many of whom I work with."

"Yes, it does seem your wife has a penchant for Aurors. I do believe that with the three we have requested to be summoned to give testimony at the proceedings we'll have more than enough evidence to insure the Wizengamot grants you the divorce. I'll make sure though that the Wizengamot gets a copy of this report though."

"A few of these aren't Aurors, they were classmates and housemates at Hogwarts," he said as he read the names he recognized: Seamus Finnagin, Dennis Creevey, Cormac McLaggen, Blaise Zabini, Lee Jordan… _Merlin, I'm surprised there aren't a few professors on this list too!_

"The Wizengamot hasn't set a date yet for the hearing but I'll notify you as soon as I hear from the court clerk."

"Can I have a copy of this, Sir?"

"Of course, Mr Potter you paid for it after all," he said as he waved his wand over the parchment producing a copy of it for Harry. "Here you go."

"Thank you, there is one more question I have…will the hearing be open or closed?"

"Closed, of course, these domestic cases are always heard privately."

"Great, I'm relieved to hear that. Well, I hope to be hearing from you soon I'd like to get this episode behind me."

Mr Muldoon stood up and walked his famous client to his door. "It shouldn't be too much longer, Mr Potter. You take care now and I'll be in touch with you."

----------------------------------------------

Luna set her teacup back on the saucer she had never seen anything so delicate before, she feared that she might break it. "So, Hermione how long have you and Draco been separated and what happened?"

Hermione was stunned at that woman's perceptiveness they had been discussing what Luna had found on her latest trip to some far off place Hermione had never heard of before.

"How did you know? Who told you?"

"It's pretty obvious, really, you had me come here and not Malfoy Manor. I've seen no sign of Draco and the children looked a bit sullen. So, what happened?"

Hermione sighed. She should have remembered how observant Luna could be she always noticed things other over looked.

"Draco cheated on me, again so I moved out of Malfoy Manor until I decide what to do."

"I can't imagine how I would feel if Rolf ever cheated on me. It would be a very hard decision to make…either divorce him or forgive him and go on."

"It wasn't the first time, Luna. The first time was three years ago, with Padma Patil, it hurt, but I forgave him though I never forgot. This time though…well, it was with Ginny Potter. Not only did my husband cheat on me but a friend betrayed me as well."

"Oh my, you would think with all the wizards Ginny has been shagging she'd have no need for Draco. But then I guess some people always want what isn't theirs."

"How…how do you know about Ginny's liaisons?" Hermione asked.

"You need to get out more, Hermione she's hardly been discreet in her dalliances. A number of people have seen her going upstairs at the Leaky Cauldron and not coming down until hours later. I doubt she was up there having tea. Also, men like to brag to their mates."

"I had no idea. Poor Harry, he has no idea I'm sure," said Hermione as sipped more of her tea.

"He's probably been in denial for years you know how Harry always wanted to see only the best about those he loves."

"True, but still…"

"So you're having trouble deciding what you want to do."

"You said it wasn't an easy decision and it's not. If it was just me it would probably be easier to just walk away but I have my children to consider."

"What has Draco had to say about it?"

Hermione poured herself another cup before replying giving herself some time to gather her thoughts. Luna sat waiting patiently for a response.

"He says he's sorry and I believe he is but he can't give me a reason why he cheated…well that's not true he has but…"

"They're lame reasons?"

"Exactly and I don't know if I can ever really trust him again. He even bought me a very expensive book," Hermione snorted. "As if that would win me back."

Luna giggled. "That sounds like Draco if words don't work, buy gifts. How are the children dealing with this?"

"They seem to be handling as well as anyone could expect. It's hard on them though, not seeing their father every day. He comes to see them every few days so they do get to spend some time with him."

"What about you? Do you spend time with him, too?"

"Not the last couple of times he's been here, it hurts to see him knowing he won't be staying."

"You miss him."

"At times, yes."

"I bet you've wanted to jump to his bones more than once," Luna laughed.

"Luna! There's more to this then missing the sex."

"But you do though."

"Of course, I do. I'd be lying if I said I didn't," Hermione said as her thoughts went to the many nights she lay in bed remembering how Draco use to touch her, kiss her…make marvelous love to her.

"Do you have any plans next week?" asked Luna.

"None that I know of, why?"

"Let's meet for lunch somewhere. I think you could use some time away from here."

Hermione thought for a moment before answering. "I'd like that, owl me the day before alright?"

She and Luna said their good-byes and Hermione went to the library to do some reading feeling a bit better. She looked forward going out next week, Luna was right she did need to get out of here and away from everything just for a bit.

A/N: As always I thank each and everyone of you who have reviewed, I adore you all!

This chapter hasn't been beta'd so any boo boo's you find...are mine!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Several days later as Hermione walked through the gardens of Walmer, taking advantage of the unseasonably fair weather, a house elf appeared in front of her and seemed to be quite anxious.

"Mistress, master is calling you from the fire."

_What does he want now?_ She sighed. Draco had been calling her often lately, usually just to tell her what he was doing and where he was going. I Merlin, I don't need to know his every move/I

"Tell him I'll be there in a moment," she said, and then turned around to head back to the manor.

She knelt down in front of the Floo to speak with Draco. "Okay, Draco, I'm here so what is it that you had to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to let you know I won't be in the office today. I'm staying home to do some research."

"You Floo called me for that? Draco, what is going on with you lately? Why do you feel the need to report your every move to me?"

"I'm trying to regain your trust, Hermione I thought if you knew where I was all the time that would be a start. I didn't mean it to be annoying you."

Hermione closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, Draco but we're not living together so it's really not necessary for me to know your every movement."

"I wish we were. I miss you so much. I've taken to sleeping in a guest room. Our bed is just too big and lonely without you in it with me."

He watched as she worried on her lower lip with her teeth as she always did when she was contemplating something or engrossed in a book.

"What are you thinking, love? Please talk to me," he said, almost pleading with her.

"Draco…I miss you too, but we have a lot of problems to work through, if we even can work through them all. I can see you're trying but I can't help but feeling that you're becoming clingy."

"I don't mean to but I'm starting to think no matter what I do, it'll never be good enough."

"The holidays are coming up soon let's just get through them first. This Christmas won't be easy for the children, oh Merlin, I haven't even started shopping!"

"Just write one of your famous lists and give me half of it, with both of us shopping it'll get done faster."

"Last time I gave you a list the children ended up with new brooms, and we both know how that turned out." They both laughed at the memory of their children destroying the Malfoy's living room. Hermione found herself looking into Draco's eyes, yes, she still loved him, how could she not, they shared so much in the last ten years. They had three wonderful children together. She just wasn't sure if her heart could take any more pain though.

She looked away from him, her eyes scrutinizing the hearth.

"Hermione..." He whispered as she bit her lip to stem the tears. "Love...what is it?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Don't, Draco..." Her voice laced with pain and he felt his heart clench.

He was the reason his love was hurting, he had destroyed her, taken her for granted. "I'll owl you the list later on today."

"Alright, I'll get my half started tomorrow then."

---------------------------------------------------------

Ginny spent her morning in a fruitless search for someone to take her case.

As she exited the office of the fourth barrister she called upon that day she was fuming, so far none would take her case.

_I'm sorry, Mrs Potter but your case is not winnable. I suggest if you're not happy with what your husband is offering in settlement that you speak to him. Perhaps plead for mercy?_

The second one that turned her down really hit home for Ginny.

_I'm sorry, Madam, but I've taken my quota of pro bono cases for the year._

_I didn't ask you to take it on without charging me._

_Well as far as I can see, you have no money, no job, and no visible means of support. How did you intend to pay for my services?_

The third one she spoke to she came within a hair of hexing.

_Perhaps, Mrs Potter if you didn't give away your favours so readily, or so often, you wouldn't be in need of representation. The only advice I can offer you is to take what Mr Potter so generously offers you. _

This last one though really got her hackles up. _That dirty old man, as if I would ever…he was old enough to be my grandfather for Merlin's sake!_

_I'm sure we could come to some sort of an arrangement for payment, Mrs Potter. A ummm trade of sorts, if you know what I mean._

Ginny stormed down Diagon Alley to the public Apparition point and back to The Burrow.

Molly was in the kitchen when she heard her enter the house with the slamming of the front door. "Ginny?" she said, as she came into the room, "What on earth is wrong and what did the door do to deserve that?"

Ginny flopped down the sofa, still fuming over her lack of luck in finding someone to represent her in the upcoming hearing.

"I'm sorry about the door, Mum but I've had a bad day. I've spent the whole morning in Diagon Alley trying to find a barrister so I can fight this stupid charm and that pittance he calls a settlement," she said, her fist hitting the cushion. "It was humiliating! The last one had to be every bit of one hundred and twenty and he had the audacity to suggest I could pay him in 'trade'."

"Oh my word," said Molly her eyes practically bugging out of her head. Her motherly instincts wanted her to go tell that wizard off for even suggesting such a thing to her daughter. On the other hand, Ginny was a grown woman now and had to deal with this on her own. She reached out to her daughter rubbing her arm in a comforting gesture.

"Dear, you know your father and I love you very much, but we don't have the means to help you out with this situation. Even if we could, we've decided that you should face the consequences of your actions, no matter what they may be."

Ginny moved away from her mother's hand, she felt as if she was being thrown to the wolves. "Yes, mother so you have said before. If you'll excuse me I'm going up to my room," she said angrily as she ran up the stairs.

Molly watched the stairs long after Ginny disappeared up them. She felt awful about the whole situation, part of her wanted to comfort her daughter and part wanted to knock some sense into her head.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ron who had been away for weeks with his Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons, was now back in England and eager to see his best mate, Harry. He had heard a few disturbing things from Charlie who heard some things from George about Ginny and Harry, so he wanted to find out what was really going on.

Harry walked into the Leaky Cauldron, he was looking forward to seeing Ron it had been too long since they have been able to get together. He sometimes missed the old days when the three of them were inseparable. He searched the room and soon found the familiar red hair at a corner table and went over to join him.

"Harry!" said Ron with a smile.

"Ron, good to see you, mate!" said Harry as he placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. "You're looking good, all that travelling agrees with you," Harry said with a warm smile.

"Wish I could say the same of you, Harry. You look like you haven't slept in days."

"Let's order a couple of Firewhiskeys and you can tell me what you've heard."

After the waitress brought them their drinks, Ron began to reiterate the tale he received third hand.

"Well I heard from Charlie, who heard from George, that you and my sister are divorcing."

"That's true."

"I was told that Gin was caught having an affair with…and I find this hard to believe…Draco Malfoy."

"You can believe it, mate. What else have you heard?"

"That's it. I can understand that you're upset and all, but can't you two work out whatever problems there are, it was only once and divorce seems extreme for a single indiscretion, Harry. I mean everyone deserves a second chance. How is Hermione taking all this?"

Harry sighed, he figured Molly and Arthur didn't tell the rest of the family what was going on and George repeated only what he had overheard at The Burrow. "Ron, it wasn't just once and Malfoy wasn't the first."

"What do you mean, Harry?"

Taking a long sip of his Firewhiskey, Harry told Ron the whole, sordid story, from finding the letter from Malfoy, to overhearing Flint and McLaggen, and the private investigators report.

"I…I'm at loss for words, Harry. I mean I love my sister but I never thought she'd---I can't even say it."

"I know what you mean, Ron. It was quite a shock to me too."

"Is Hermione divorcing Malfoy?"

"I don't know, she moved out of Malfoy Manor though, she and her children are living at Walmer now. Poor Hermione had a double whammy in all this, not only was her husband cheating on her, but with someone she thought of as a good friend."

"She can't seriously be considering staying with Malfoy after this?"

"I can't answer for Hermione, Ron. That is a decision she has to make, I won't tell her what she should do."

Harry finished off his drink and signaled to the waitress for another. He could see where this conversation with Ron was headed. Ron always had a thing for Hermione and knowing him, he'd use it as a way to try to get back together with her.

"Come on, Harry, you can't tell me you think she should stay with that tosser, Malfoy do you?"

"It's not my decision, Ron and neither is it yours. Hermione is the only one who can decide what is best for her and her children. I refuse to tell her what to do, but as her friend I'll stick by her no matter what she decides."

Ron couldn't believe he may finally have another chance with Hermione, if only he could convince her to dump Malfoy permanently. "She's at Walmer you say, I think I'll pop over tomorrow and see how she's doing."

"Ron, don't do anything stupid."

"What do you mean, Harry? I'm just going to see a friend in her time of need."

Harry eyed Ron skeptically. "I hope so because I'd hate to have to take you to St Mungo's and have whatever hex she throws at you removed."

--------------------

A/N: Much thanks to all who have reviewed you people are wonderful! This chapter isn't beta'd yet so do forgive me the boo boo's that I'm sure are present:)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was soon after breakfast, the next morning when Hermione received a surprise visit from Lucius and Narcissa. They were both, as usual, meticulously dressed and coiffed and looking well rested from their trip.

"Lucius, Narcissa, how nice to see you both. How was Paris?" she asked, while silently thanking Merlin for answering her question of whom to ask to watch the children while she went shopping.

"Marvelous!" said Narcissa. 

"Expensive," said Lucius under his breath. "The weather was kind while we were there, as it has been here, though it seems that won't be lasting for long."

"No, it is getting quite chilly outside. We just finished breakfast but can I offer you both some tea?"

"None for me, thank you," said Narcissa. "Where are the children, we've brought them some gifts back from our trip."

Hermione smiled at her mother in law. "You're spoiling my children rotten, you do know that don't you?"

"It's a grandmother's prerogative," Narcissa replied as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and adjusted the large bag she was holding, clearly full of gifts to shower on the children.

Trying not to laugh Hermione said, "They are upstairs in the playroom. Go on up I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

As Narcissa made her way up the stairs, Lucius turned to Hermione. "She loves spoiling them. I believe it's the highlight of her life right now. She loves to brag to her friends about her grandchildren. You know that there are only few among our peers who can brag about having multiple grandchildren."

"I know I just like calling the two of you on it. Come let's sit in the parlor.

There was something I wanted to ask you."

"Lead the way, my dear."

They entered Hermione's parlor it was her favorite room. Decorated in blues and off white with overstuffed chairs and a settee, was designed to make the occupant feel comfortable and at ease. They each took a seat in the chairs by the window overlooking the garden. "Now, what is it that you wanted to ask me, Hermione?"

"Well, first, would you and Narcissa mind watching the children for a few hours while I go do some Christmas shopping?"

"Of course we don't mind. It gives me a chance to spoil my grandchildren as well. However, I don't think you brought me in here just to ask that."

"No. I also wanted to know if you've talked to Draco lately. Perhaps given him some suggestions on how to win back my trust?"

"I may have made a suggestion or two, why?"

"Would one of those suggestions have been to tell me where he will be at all times?"

Lucius hand came up to his mouth and he coughed lightly. "I take it he's gone overboard with that."

"You could say that," said Hermione. "I know he's trying and I do appreciate the effort. At this time though, I only need to know if he'll be at home or his office. I don't need to know he's going out into the garden or he'll be reading in the library. 

Lucius hadn't spoken to her about this situation since the first night at the manor when she discovered Draco's indiscretion. He wasn't quite sure what to say to her but knew she'd appreciate a straightforward reply.

"This isn't an easy situation for either of you. Draco does love you and I think he truly is sorry for what happened. I know the trust you had in him has been severely damaged and that it will take a lot for you to ever have a modicum of trust in him again."

"I know that he…" Lucius raised his hand stopping Hermione mid sentence. "Please, allow me to finish."

She nodded as Lucius continued speaking. "As I was saying, your trust in him will be hard for him to earn once again. However, you should not make it an impossible task for him."

"I'm not trying to make it impossible. I just need him to let me be for a bit. I need time to think and come to terms with my own feelings about all that's happened. Every time he speaks I question his motives, I wonder if he is merely spinning lies until his next conquest. I love him, Lucius so much it kills me now to even look at him. How am I to recover from this? How will I ever trust in his love again if I am questioning his every move?"

Lucius considered his daughter-in-law for a moment he understood that this was hard for her. He knew Narcissa had talked to her, but perhaps she needed someone closer to her own age. Someone she could confide in and talk about things that she wouldn't be comfortable talking about with either of them.

"Do you have any lady friends, close to your age that you can talk to about this?"

"Yes, I talked to Luna Scamander the other day. She suggested that we go out sometime next week. She thinks I need to get away from it all for a bit."

"I agree with her, you need some time away from here. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be heading out to do that shopping?"

Hermione looked at the clock and saw it almost eleven. "Oh my, I didn't realize it was that time already," she said as she stood up. "I should only be a couple of hours at the most. Thank you for watching the children for me."

Lucius followed her out of the room as she grabbed her cloak and headed for the Floo. "It's our pleasure. Take all the time the need."

Hermione smiled at him as she threw in the Floo powder and called out, "The Leaky Cauldron."

--------------------------------------------

Ron appeared at the gates of Walmer Manor staring at the age-old building where Hermione now resided. He carried a bouquet of Hermione's favorite flowers. He hoped he could convince her to give him a chance. He lost her once and she ended up with Malfoy, maybe this time he could set things right.

Ron stood at the door and ran his hand through his hair, straightened out his robe and knocked on the door. 

Lucius sat reading an interesting book on magical theory in the Victorian Age when he heard a knock on the door. He waited for a house-elf to answer when he remembered that Hermione preferred to answer the door herself. Sighing he stood up and made his way to the front entrance, wondering who would Apparate here instead of using the Floo. As he opened the door, his silent question was answered. Ronald Weasley, _Of course, who else would come here uninvited, uncivilized cretin, and bearing flowers_ _too._

"May I help you?" Lucius asked, as he looked arrogantly at the redhead. 

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

""I could ask you the same, Mister Weasley. One does not normally call on married witches bearing flowers."

"It's none of your business, Malfoy. Where's Hermione?" Ron said becoming more indignant by the second.

"I see your manners haven't improved with age." Lucius said, enjoying that he could ruffle the young Weasley's feathers.

"Answer the question, Malfoy!"

"She's not here, obviously."

"Well, when is she going to be back?" Ron asked, becoming more agitated.

"I really couldn't say. However, I will tell her you called and perhaps next time you'll remember your manners and not just drop in uninvited." Lucius said as he closed the door in his face.

Ron's face became almost as red as his hair and he was sorely tempted to knock on the door again, just to give Malfoy a piece of his mind. "Git," he mumbled under his breath as he walked back to the Apparition point and left. He promised himself he would be back later today and if he had to, he'd wait for Hermione to come home.

-----------------------------------------------------

Draco found himself standing in Little Wizard Wonders holding his half of the list and wondering to himself where to find half the things on this list! _Perhaps I could find a saleswitch to help me with this. What in the world is a Wendy the Witch play set?_ He looked around helplessly when he spotted what he hoped was someone who worked here.

"Excuse me," he said as he approached the witch. "You wouldn't happen to be employed here would you?"

"Yes, sir I am. Is there something I can help you with?" 

"Yes. My wife gave me this list of things to buy for our children. I'm a bit lost as to what half of these are never mind where to find them!"

"Here, give me that list," she said as Draco handed to her. She looked at it and nodded her head as she took her wand and waved it in various areas of the shop. Soon a tidy pile was on the counter and Draco's list was considerably shortened. "Now, this item, My First Potions Set you'll have to go to the Apothecary for and these books you should be able to get at Flourish and Blotts. The leather gloves you'll find at Twilfitt and Tattings."

"Thank you very much," he said as he signed the parchment authorizing Gringotts for the payment. "Could you have these delivered to Malfoy Manor for me?"

"Of course, Mr Malfoy. Have a good holiday, sir."

"You also and thank you again."

Draco quickly finished up his half of the list and wondered what to get Hermione.

He was walking to the jewelers when a sign caught his eye: Show her how much you love with an Ever Blooming Flower. He remembered reading about that charm in one of the books he recently read. _Hmmm, I could charm one of those and add a little something more. YES, that would be perfect!_ He thought as he entered the jewelers shop. 

"Hello, Mr Malfoy. What can I help with you today?"

"I was thinking of getting my wife a locket, a heart shaped one."

"Ah, I have a nice selection of those right over here," he said as he directed Draco to the showcase. 

He found the perfect one immediately, it was simple heart shaped gold with a single diamond in the middle. "That one with the diamond should do, my wife likes jewelry that's simple, yet elegant."

"Excellent choice, sir. This locket is charmed to open only for the wearer. The charm will activate once it's placed on her neck and of course the usual anti-theft charms have been applied."

"I'll take it. Could you please wrap that and you can charge my Gringotts account."

Draco was making his way back to the public Apparition point when he saw Hermione coming out of Madam Malkin's. He rushed to catch up with her. "Hermione!" He called out. 

Hermione turned at the sound of her name and saw Draco approaching her. 

"Draco, I didn't expect to see you here today."

"Well I did say I'd take care of half the shopping for the children, which, by the way I've finished," he said sounding rather proud of himself.

"Already? I'm impressed. It's going to take me a couple of trips to get my half done."

Draco eyed his wife, it had been quite a while since they were out in public together. Perhaps now would be a chance for him to spend a little time courting her again. "Hermione, would you like to go to Fortescue's with me and get one of those huge sundaes we use to share?"

"The Bottomless Pit," she laughed. "We never could eat the whole thing."

"I remember, but we had fun trying," he said with a smile.

Hermione felt her heart swell. It had been too long since he smiled at her like that. "Yes, I think that would fun."

Draco took her hand and bringing it to his lips placed a soft kiss upon it before placing it on his arm. "Then let's be on our way…The Bottomless Pit awaits!"

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter. This one gave me a bit of trouble which is why it took a bit longer to get posted! Darn muse! I hope this one turned out alright.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hermione looked down in the colossal bowl, not even half of it gone. Yet, she felt that if she tried to eat one more spoonful she'd explode. "We use to be able to eat more than this," she said as she looked over at Draco sitting across from her.

"We both we're younger then, love."

"We're not exactly old and decrepit either."

Draco laughed. "No, we're not."

"I miss doing things like this, just going out and having ice cream," said Hermione as she swirled her spoon in the melting ice cream.

"When did we stop doing things together?" asked Draco.

She watched the swirls of brown and white creating patterns in the bowl as she mulled over the answer to his question. It had been years since they did something spontaneous like this, just for the hell of it. "I think it was around the time Lucinda was born and our daily routines just took precedence."

"You know Harry is divorcing her," said Hermione, suddenly changing the subject out of the blue.

"Yes, I know. I take it you also know I've been called to testify."

Hermione nodded. "Harry told me. I decided I'm going to be there for the proceedings. I have a few words to say to that two-faced bitch and I want to hear what you have to say while under Veritaserum," she said looking Draco in the eye. "Also, I want to be there for Harry. This is going to be hard for him."

Draco looked away feeling ill at ease knowing his wife would be there. Hermione could see it written plainly on his face. "You don't want me there, do you?"

"It's not that. I just don't know if they are going to ask for any intimate details and I don't want you to have to hear about that."

"I won't lie it would hurt to hear those type of details, but if it does happen I'll just have to deal with it."

Draco looked out the window of the shop and saw it was starting to snow. "Looks like we'll have a white Christmas after all," he said as he gave her a small smile. "How about we walk off some of this ice cream?"

Hermione patted her stomach. "Good idea, I can't believe how stuffed I feel!"

They walked down Diagon Alley, looking into store windows and talking about nothing in particular. At one point, Draco worked up the courage to slip his hand into hers, intertwining their fingers. She had almost forgotten how nice it felt to walk hand in hand down the street with him.

They approached the public Apparition point when Draco turned to her and spoke. "I guess you need to be getting back to Walmer before mother and father have the children spoiled beyond redemption."

"Yes," she laughed. "I did tell Lucius I would only be a couple of hours and it's already been more than four now."

"I'm sure they won't mind, just gives them more time to work on spoiling their grandchildren." Draco took a step closer to her. "I really had a nice time today. Would you object if we did something like this again?"

Hermione blushed, she almost felt like a teenager again. "I think I'd like that, maybe after the hols and Harry's…"

"That would probably be best," he said nodding. "Good night, love," he said as he kissed her cheek, turned, and was gone.

Hermione placed her hand on her cheek her emotions all muddled where Draco was concerned. She loved him, but hated him for what he did, and Merlin help her, she still desired him.

OoOoOo

The children were finally playing calmly upstairs, giving Hermione a few moments to reflect on what Lucius told her. Ron had come over, unannounced and with flowers. I Just wonderful… he must have heard through the Weasley grapevine that Draco and I separated./I Hermione thought as she pondered over what Ron's intentions could be, when there was a knock on the door.

She was tempted to call a house elf to answer it and tell whoever it was that she wasn't home. Sighing, she walked to door, hoping it wasn't Ron on the other side. She didn't feel up to dealing with him today.

Hope was not on her side this day.

There he stood, holding an extremely large bouquet of flowers and a stupid grin on his face. "Hello, Ron," said Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione, you're looking great," he said, as he presented the flowers to her. "I bought these for you."

"Oh… umm… thanks, Ron," she said as she tried to keep hold of the heavy bouquet. IMerlin, did he purchase every flower in Diagon Alley?/I "I don't mean to appear rude, or anything but what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, it's been a long time. Are you going to invite me in or what?"

"Umm, yes, of course come in," she said as she stepped back to allow Ron to enter. "Dibble." Hermione called out. A little copper colored elf with large bright blue eyes and floppy ears appeared. "Mistress called for Dibble?"

"Yes, please find a vase or five for these flowers." Hermione handed the humungous bouquet to the elf who appeared to be having trouble standing up under the weight of it. "Yes, Mistress," said the elf as it disappeared with its burden.

"Let's go sit in the parlor," said Hermione as she deftly moved aside as Ron tried to put his arm around her shoulder. She sat in a chair with the side table between her and sofa where Ron was now perched.

"So, I heard you finally wised up and dumped the ferret," said Ron. "I always said it was just a matter of time before you got tired of that of wanker."

"Excuse me? I didn't dump my husband. Why we're living apart for now is really none of your business, Ron."

"George told me what happened. I always thought Ginny had better taste than to shag the ferret."

"Could you please act your age and stop calling Draco those repulsive names. We're not in school anymore, Ron," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Did you come here just to disparage my husband?"

"Dis…what?"

Hermione sighed. "Disparage, belittle, insult, mock. What is the reason you came here?" Her annoyance at Ron now evident in her voice.

"Well," said Ron clearing his throat before he continued. "I was thinking since you're probably going to divorce the fer…Malfoy, that maybe…well, maybe we could start seeing each other again."

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before she responded. "Why would you even think…I haven't made any decisions about what I'm doing yet. I may not divorce Draco, and even if I do what makes you think I'd ever want to be more than just friends with you again. It didn't work the last time, Ron, I doubt it would work now."

"Things are different now, Hermione. We're adults, we know who we are and what we want out of life. When Malfoy's spawn are old enough, we can send them to a prep school so they'll be out of the way, then we can start our own family. I'm sure Malfoy will cover the cost of tuition, he can afford it."

Hermione started to seethe with each foul word spewing from his mouth.

"You think you could get this place in a divorce settlement? After all, I'm sure Malfoy wouldn't want his brats living in anything less than the usual splendor they're used to."

Hermione clenched her teeth as she spoke. "Did you not hear me say I haven't decided what I'm doing… and don't you dare call my…"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I heard you. But you'll come to the right decision and leave him and then it'll be you, Harry, and me again. Just like it used to be when we were at Hogwarts. Why don't you come over here and sit by me, maybe we could snog for a bit," he said patting the cushion next to him as he laid his head back, closed his eyes, and placed his feet on the marble top of the coffee table. The next thing he felt was the tip of Hermione's wand digging into his throat. He opened his eyes to see the cold, angry, brown eyes of his childhood friend and his first love looking down on him. What frightened him the most though, was the sound of her voice…it was calm yet held a cold edge that would have made the Dark Lord turn tail and run.

"Remove your feet from my table, now," said Hermione as she dug her wand harder into the thin skin of his neck.

Ron slowly lowered his feet back down to the floor. "Her…Hermione, w…what…," Ron said, trying not to show the panic and fear in his voice.

"I want you to listen to me and listen well. I. AM. NOT. GOING. TO. GET. BACK. TOGETHER. WITH. YOU. EVER. You will NOT refer to MY children as spawn or brats, nor will you ever talk about my husband that way in my presence again. Do you understand this, Ron or do I need to show you?" Hermione moved her wand to the space between his eyes.

"Hermione, calm down, I didn't know you'd be so sensitive about all this. I mean it's not like you really loved Malfoy or anything, you just threw yourself at him when we broke up…didn't you? You know like he was your rebound."

Ron realized almost instantly that he should have thought before speaking. He could feel the anger rolling off her in waves, her magic responding accordingly.

"Levicorpus!" Hermione said and Ron was now hanging upside down in the air.

"HERMIONE, LET ME DOWN!"

"Oh I'll let you down, Ronald, after you are OUT of my house," she said as she walked to the front door towing Ron behind her. "Good bye, Ronald and please next time you have the urge to come see me, DON'T," Hermione said as she guided him out the door and with a "Liberacorpus" Ron fell onto the stone porch.

"Ouch, Hermione…"

"Oh and one more thing, Ronald," she said as she once again pointed her wand towards him. "Eat slugs!"

Ron managed, in between bouts of spewing up slugs, to Apparate to The Three Broomsticks where he knew Harry would be. "Harry, mate….help!" Ron said as another slug made an appearance.

"Gods, Ron…what happened?"

"Hermione…" He managed to say as another slug came up and landed on the floor at Harry's feet.

"Ron, did you do something stupid to make Hermione mad at you?"

"I just wanted to talk and…"

"Enough said, mate." Harry took out his wand and conjured up a bucket. "Here, come on let's get you home until this wears off."

OoOoOo

Hermione was pacing, her anger still raw. "Spawn? Ferret? The nerve of that…calling my children brats!" Hermione mumbled under her breath, not wanting to let her children hear that she was upset.

"I should have hexed his balls off! Assuming that I threw myself at Draco because of him? Ooooh that conceited…."

Hermione was so distracted by her anger she didn't hear the Floo or Draco calling to her.

"Hermione? Hermione, love, what's wrong?" Draco said from the Floo as he watched his wife pacing the room. He could make out the words Ronald, spawn, prep school, and divorce.

"I swear to Merlin, how could he think I would divorce Draco for him? Damn you, Ronald…thinking I didn't love my husband!"

Draco decided to just sit and listen to what she was saying before deciding whether to venture into the den of an angry lioness.

"You'll come to the right decision and leave him," she said mimicking Ron's voice. "Uh, as if I would ever choose him over Draco…of all the idiotic things that have ever come out of his mouth."

IIs she saying she still loves me?/I Draco thought, hoping he was hearing her right, though she never said she didn't love him anymore. He had imagined her feelings for him would have lessened, though perhaps he was wrong in that belief. He had heard enough. It was time to enter the den and calm his little lioness down. He would get his own revenge on Weasley in his own time.

Draco retreated from the fire and taking a handful of powder Flooed to Walmer Hall. "Hermione," he said as he stepped through. "What is wrong? I've been trying to get your attention for the last two minutes now."

"I'm sorry, Draco. Ron was here earlier and he said a few things that upset me," she said, still pacing the room.

"That much is apparent, love. Do you want to talk about it? You look like you're ready to tear someone's head off." Draco walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder gently massaging the tense muscles.

"He called our children spawn and brats! He even had the audacity to say that I turned to you on the rebound from him. The worst though was his assuming that we're divorcing and that I would go back to him. He even wanted to know if I could get Walmer Hall in the divorce settlement! I swear I wanted to hex him into next year."

"You know Weasley, dearest; he runs off at the mouth and doesn't think about what he's saying."

"I know he hasn't changed much since Hogwarts. Still, though to say those things about my children…our children. He even talked about sending them off to a prep school when they're old enough so he and I could start our own family!"

Draco was quite tempted after hearing that to go find Weasley and show him a few curses he learned from the Dark Lord. "Weasley best hope I don't come across him anytime soon."

Hermione could feel Draco's grip on her shoulder tighten. "I used Levicorpus and dropped him on the front porch. He was also spewing slugs when I shut the door in his face."

Draco laughed as that picture formed in his mind. "I remember in our second year when Weasley tried to hex me with that and it backfired on him."

Hermione turned to face him as she started to laugh, too. "He only did that because you called me a Mudblood."

Draco's laughter ceased as her words brought back the incident in complete clarity.

"I'm sorry I ever called you that word."

"We were just kids, Draco and times were much different then."

He put his arms around her and drew her to him, his head resting against hers. "I know, but still it was an awful thing to say. Will you me forgive me?"

Hermione found herself putting her arms around him in return. "I forgave you a long time ago, love." She felt herself calm down as she breathed in the familiar scent of her husband. It had been so long since she was this close to him that her body, traitorous thing it was, started responding to the feel of him against her. Hermione stepped back, breaking the contact and putting some space between them. "What was it that you needed to talk to me about?"

Draco had been enjoying holding Hermione, and holding her made him realize just how desperately missed her. When she broke their embrace and empty feeling descended upon him. "Oh, umm, I wanted to know if I could bring the children to the manor tomorrow and spend the day with them."

"Of course that would be fine. Did you have a particular time in mind?"

"Not really, tenish okay with you?"

"That'll be fine. Well...," she said, not sure what to say.

"I guess I should get back to the manor. Are you okay now?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you for being there."

"I always will be, love, if you let me," he said as he kissed her cheek and Flooed back to the manor.

Hermione stood there staring at the Floo that Draco just stepped through, her feelings even more in a jumble now than they were before.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Leaky Cauldron was bustling with patrons as she slipped in virtually unnoticed and made her way to the blonde witch sitting at table at the back of the room. Thankfully, Narcissa and Lucius had agreed to watch the children so she could have lunch with her old school mate, and Hermione would always be grateful for their part in her life.

"Hello, Luna."

"Hermione, I'm so glad you could make it. Come sit down."

Hermione sat at the small table opposite her friend wondering if they would ever be served back here in the shadowed corner. "Why did you choose this table, there's one open closer to the front."

"Oh, I like it back here, I like being able to observe everyone. It's interesting to see what others do when they don't know they're being watched," said Luna. "See that couple over there by the post; he keeps watching her when he thinks she isn't looking. That blonde witch, sitting in that booth, she's eyeing every wizard in here, sizing them all up and deciding which one she'd like to hit on."

"How can you tell all that just from watching?" Hermione asked, curiously to her friend.

Luna shrugged her shoulders. "I've been doing it since Hogwarts, people let down their guard when they think no one is observing their actions. You should try it sometime you'd be surprised at what you see."

"Hmm, interesting, I just might do that," said Hermione as she picked up the menu. "So, what looks good today?"

Both women ordered lunch and chatted about their plans for the holidays and where Luna and Rolf were going next. Luna's eyes were scanning the crowd when she spotted Draco coming in and sitting down at the bar.

"Draco just walked in, Hermione."

"He did?" she said, as she looked over at him, he didn't seem to notice she was also there yet. "I wonder what he's doing drinking so early in the day." Hermione looked over at him, the slight dark circles under his eyes showing he hadn't been sleeping well.

"Maybe he's having a bad day or -- oh, don't look now but Miss Roving Eyes just spotted him," said Luna looking towards the witch in the booth. "Yep, she's definitely eyeing your husband big time."

Hermione watched as the witch rose and started making her way towards the bar. She was gorgeous, long blonde hair, dark eyes, and tall, curvaceous, and dressed in robes designed to show off everything to her advantage. In short, she was everything that Hermione felt she wasn't. She watched as she took the seat next to Draco and started talking to him.

"I have to hear what's going on there, Luna."

"Well, that's easy enough," she said, as she tapped Hermione's head casting the Disillusionment Charm. "Just don't bump into them or speak, okay."

Hermione stood up and carefully made her way to the bar as quickly as she could. She saw the witch turn to talk to her husband; he looked over at her and nodded as she spoke. She stood as close as she dared and watched as the witch leaned into Draco, one finger slowly moving up his arm as she spoke. "So, Mr Malfoy, I've heard you and your wife are umm…not living together. It must be quite lonely in bed at night."

Draco looked the witch up and down, she was beautiful there was no denying that, but he knew her type. He looked down to where she was touching him and he moved his arm away from the witch and looking at her disdainfully. "Look, Miss…"

"Dupree. Leila Dupree."

"Miss Dupree, I don't know what you've heard and frankly I don't care. Thank you, but I'm not interested."

"How can you know if you're not interested when you haven't even given me a chance?"

"I know your type and to put it bluntly, you pale in comparison to my wife. I don't need nor require your attention. Now, please move on and leave me alone."

"I don't know what 'type' you think I am, Mr Malfoy but…"

"Oh, I think you know," said Draco, interrupting her as he turned his nose up at the witch. "Your sort is usually looking to get their claws in a rich pureblood with marriage in mind, though being the mistress will usually suffice. However, being seen on the arm of a high society wizard will open doors that are normally shut to you. Hence, expanding the pool of available men. Though I must say you do look more the type that's looking for a good fuck as well. After all social climbing can be a 'recreational' sport. Either way I'm not interested. Now I will say it one more time, Miss Dupree, leave me alone."

Draco turned his back to the witch and returned to his drink as she walked away in a huff, mumbling under her breath.

Hermione was stunned and proud of her husband's actions. His actions showed her that maybe it was a real possibility that he could win back her trust. She walked back to the table with a smile on her face, and her heart a bit lighter. Taking her seat, she removed the charm and reappeared before Luna.

"Well, what happened? I saw her storm away after Draco spoke to her. What did he say?"

Hermione smiled. "He told her he knew her type and that she couldn't compare to me, and then he told her basically to sod off."

"Wow," said Luna. "I guess that answers the question of whether he's serious or not about changing and staying faithful to you."

"Do you think so?"

"Well, he didn't know you where there, so it's not as if he was just saying those things for your benefit. Maybe everything has happened for a reason, possibly to show Draco all he really has to lose."

"Perhaps, that's true," said Hermione as she worried her bottom lip. "But still, maybe he just wasn't interested in her. What if Pansy came on to him, would he take her up on it?"

"Hermione, there are no guarantees in life, you know that. But, come on, Pansy? She would be the last witch I'd worry about. Even I know what Draco thinks about her."

Hermione smiled at her friend. "True, there is no love lost there between those two."

"Perhaps you should just put what you witnessed as a plus for Draco."

--

Draco didn't mean to be quite as rude as he was to the woman, but she didn't seem to be taking no, thank you for an answer. She was quite beautiful, and if he had met her years ago, before he married, he would have taken her up on her offer. Not anymore though, he thought as he took another sip of his Firewhiskey. He sighed wondering why he didn't turn down Ginevra or Padma for that matter. Did he marry too young? Was he unconsciously following his father's poor example? The one thing he was certain of was that they had fallen into a rut. Everything had become routine. Well, not _everything_… the sex was great even after all these years. He grinned at that thought, but then remembered there wasn't even that right now.

He had worked well into the night on the special charms he added to the ever-blooming flower he made for Hermione. He even asked Professor Flitwick to check to make sure he had cast the spells correctly. Draco hoped that it would be at least a start to show his wife how sincere he was about never straying again.

--

Hermione sat watching him from the other side of the room wondering what he was thinking. "He just looks so… miserable, Luna."

"Looks to me as if he's lost in thought. Why don't go talk to him?"

"I don't know… do you really think I should?"

"Well you could stop and say hello as we're leaving, act as if you didn't know he was there."

Hermione thought a moment, she couldn't let him know that she had seen and heard him with that witch. "All right, let's go then," she said as they both stood and walked toward the bar. She leaned over and said softly, "Has he noticed us yet?"

"Not yet," said Luna, trying not to giggle at how nervous her friend was acting before taking her upper arm and pushing her towards where Draco sat. "Go on. Go talk to him. I'll be right here."

Hermione stumbled as Luna pushed her, she grabbed onto Draco's shoulder to keep from falling.

Draco, who had been lost in his thoughts, almost fell off his seat as someone grabbed onto him. "Hey!" he called out as he turned and to see his wife. "Hermione, are you all right?" He inquired as he turned taking hold of her arms to help her regain her balance.

"Yes, I seemed to have tripped over something. What are you doing here?"

"It's been one of those days at the office and you?"

"I just had lunch with Luna; we were just heading to Diagon Alley to finish up our holiday shopping."

"You're not done with shopping yet?"

"I'm done shopping for the children, but I still need to get something for my parents, your parents, Harry…"

Draco looked into her eyes as she continued naming everyone, she was getting a gift for; he wondered if this time next year things would be different between them. Would they once again be together?

"Any suggestions about what I should get your parents?"

"Whatever you buy I'm sure they'll adore. I'd like to come over Christmas Eve and Christmas Day if that's okay with you. I think it would be good for children and us."

Hermione smiled at him. She couldn't help but remember what he told that witch, a part of her wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him for it. Instead, she moved closer to him, one hand rising to take hold of his shoulder, she leaned in and tilting her head just so as her lips met his in a little kiss that spoke more to him then words could ever convey. As her lips moved away from his she said softly, "I'll see you Christmas Eve."

Draco smiled, his heart beating faster as he watched her turn and walk to the back of the Leakey Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. For the first time in many months, he felt there was hope for him and their marriage.

--

A/N: Sorry this took so long to update, but with moving to the new house and all the unpacking, etc. it left me with little time and inclination to write. Hope you all find this chapter worth the wait! :D


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lucius walked into the room and saw Abraxas sitting at the window with a frown on his face. He looked so much like Draco it was almost like traveling back in time. "What would cause you to frown on Christmas Eve?"

Abraxas sighed. "Things are different this year. We're not at home and there's no snow on the ground. It's just rainy and gloomy outside. It doesn't feel like Christmas this year, Grandpa."

"Well, we'll just have to see what we can do about that," said Lucius as he hugged his first-born grandson.

It was indeed a rainy Christmas Eve in England, but there was snow on the ground of Walmer Hall, thanks to one Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius, what in the world are you doing?" said Hermione, as the snow crunched under her footsteps.

"My grandchildren will have snow for Christmas, as it should be," said Lucius as he stood outside casting charms to turn the raindrops that fell onto the grounds of Walmer Hall into snow.

Hermione gave him a lopsided smile before she stood on her toes and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," she said.

Lucius' hand flew to the cheek she kissed looking absolutely scandalized. "Whatever did you do that for?"

She shrugged. "For being such a good grandfather and father-in-law."

"How are things going between you and Draco?" he asked as he flicked his wand skyward once again.

"Well, I wouldn't say things are back to normal and that we're moving back to the manor, but there is some progress."

They both turned as they heard the door open to see Narcissa standing in the doorway. "Lucius, we need to leave soon, love, if we're to get things ready for tomorrow."

"I'll be with you shortly, my dear."

Narcissa nodded as she stepped back inside and closed the door leaving Lucius and Hermione was again, alone.

"I'm glad to hear that things are improving between you and my son," he said, as he offered Hermione his arm, and walked back to the door. "Perhaps the New Year will bring a new beginning?"

"Anything is possible."

--

Lucius and Narcissa had finally left for the evening, after tucking the children into their beds of course. They were now fast asleep, leaving Draco and Hermione alone in the sitting room.

"Is everything ready for the morning?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded. "I think so. What time should I expect you?"

"Early, I would like to be here when the children open their presents."

"That will probably be before sunrise," Hermione said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"No doubt," he replied with a laugh.

Draco reached into his robe pocket, retrieving the gift he had for her. He wanted to give this one to her while they were alone, so he could tell her just how special this gift was. "I have a present for you that I'd like to give it you now. We probably won't have any time alone tomorrow so…," he said as he took his wand and waved it over the small vase containing several cuttings of heliotrope. "Engorgio." The small vase reverted to its original size as he handed it to her.

"Heliotrope?"

"Yes. You do know the meaning of heliotrope, don't you?"

"Of course, it signifies devotion and eternal love."

"Correct. These however, have a special charm cast on them. I had to consult with Professor Flitwick about it. I wanted to make sure it was done right," he reached out taking her hand in his. "It's charmed to die if I ever stop loving you."

Hermione felt her eyes well up as tears threatened to fall. The gift itself was simple… the charm however, made it a true gift from the heart.

She touched one of the vibrant blooms gently with the tip of her finger sensing his magic upon them. "I don't know what to say. You obviously put much thought into this, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. I really wanted to do something special for you this Christmas and well with all that's going on I thought this would be… appropriate."

Draco felt relieved that she approved of his special gift to her. He was concerned that perhaps she would find some fault with it, or think he was insincere. There was an awkward silence between them for a moment before Draco spoke again.

"Well, I guess I should be getting home so I can get here in the morning before the children wake up."

"Yes, I should be going to bed too," she said as she kissed his cheek. "Good night and thank you again for the wonderful gift."

Draco watched her walk up the stairs to her room, with his gift in her hand before turning to the Floo and going back to the manor.

--

The next morning, before the sun even began to rise above the horizon, Hermione was up having her morning tea before the children awoke and the chaos of Christmas Day started. The first thing she had seen upon waking was the vase of heliotrope Draco had given her the night before. It brought a smile to her face seeing the flowers still vibrant indicating he still loved her. Getting out of bed, she donned her dressing robe and went downstairs for her morning tea.

Draco stood in the doorway of the breakfast room for a moment, watching his still half-asleep wife. She hadn't dressed yet, her hair, wild as it usually was in the morning. The Daily Prophet was open on the table in front of her, as she sipped her tea and read.

"Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?" she asked as she looked over at her husband standing in the doorway.

Her sudden acknowledgement of his presence startled him. "How long did it take you to notice me here?"

She shrugged. "As long as it took me to feel you watching, are you going to join me for tea or are you going to continue standing there?"

Draco took the seat across from her at the table by the window as she made his tea. They sat in comfortable silence and watched the sunrise.

"Happy Christmas, Draco."

Draco reached across the table and took her hand.

"Happy Christmas to you too, love."

The sound of little feet and squealing children broke the quiet. "Mum… can we open our presents now?" Screeched little Lucinda, as she ran into the room followed closely by her brothers.

"Hmm, well… I don't know," said Hermione, smirking as she looked towards Draco. "What do you think, dear?"

"Do you think they have any gifts under the tree?" he responded with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Daddy, don't tease!" Lucinda said, her hands planted on her hips, as she had seen her mother do on many an occasion.

"You know, love, I think we've been lax in teaching our children proper manners. I mean they haven't even given either of us a proper greeting,"

Draco said, using his best Malfoy drawl.

Abraxas and Lucinda immediately went over to their father to kiss a cheek and say good morning. Claudius meanwhile, was tugging at his mother's robe. "Mum, pwesents Mum," he said almost pleadingly.

"Do you think we should at least let them go check under the tree?" Hermione said, trying hard to keep a straight face.

"I don't see why not," said Draco as the children turned, and went running from the room before he even finished the sentence. He laughed as stood offering his wife his arm. "Shall we, love? Before the children tear everything open."

"Most definitely," she said, rising and taking his arm as he escorted her to the sitting room.

It was after nine that evening when they finally returned from the Haven one of the many Malfoy estates where Lucius and Narcissa now resided. The children were tired and wired after having been indulged by two over doting grandparents. After much fussing though, the children were finally sleeping giving their two harried parents some much need quiet time.

"It's a good thing Christmas comes but once a year," said Hermione as she kicked off her shoes.

"They had fun though, and I love seeing their faces as they open their gifts. Speaking of which, thank you for the greenstone, it's a 'mere' isn't it?"

"You're welcome. Yes, it's a mere; it symbolizes facing and overcoming challenges and difficulties. I thought it rather… appropriate."

"I could use all the help I can get," he said with a small smile. "I best be getting back to the manor, I'm totally knackered. Are you taking them tomorrow to see your parents?"

"Yes and I'm sure I'll get a nice dose of guilt because we didn't see them today. I do hate this switching holidays every year with our parents."

"I know, but it's better than putting our respective parents in the same room together. Remember what happened last time."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she recalled the disaster that Christmas was. "Please, I'd rather not," she said, as she fingered the new locket she wore around her neck. "By the way, thank you for the locket. I've always wanted one."

"It opens you know, but wait until I'm gone, all right?" He said as he turned toward her.

"Okay," said Hermione curious as to Draco's strange request.

"I should get going, I really am tired, and I'm sure you are too," he said as his finger stroked her cheek.

"Exhausted," she said, leaning slightly into his touch.

"Good night, love," he said softly as his lips replaced his finger. "Sleep well, and remember to open the locket after I leave."

"I will and you sleep well, too," Hermione said as she watched Draco leave.

A bit later, in her bedroom, Hermione opened the locket. Inside were two small pictures, one of her children and her wedding picture. There was another surprise as she closed the locket; she heard Draco's voice saying 'I love you.'

A/N:Thank you for all your patience while I worked my way through this bout of writers block. I hope you find this chapter worth the wait. If you're wondering what a 'mere' is just copy/paste the link below!

www.artworksnz.co.nz/Digicart/fusebox.cfm?FuseActionproductDetails&PrIDF2A54EF0-EF09-4503-AB72012452A73D95&CFID12782826&CFTOKEN54748907


End file.
